Playthings
by ringbearers-gaurdian
Summary: Post Avengers With Loki back in Asgard to stand trial, things are put on hold as deceit and lies take center stage in a coupe against Odin and Thor and war looms. And none of these are Loki's doing, the trickster is the only one who can stop it.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I don't have my beta reader at the time. This will be sliding into ThorXLoki as we go, just starting out slowly. All mistakes are mine, no characters belong to me.

It seemed any more that only the darkness was his friend. It had been his friend, when the truth of his life had decended upon him, he'd chosen to spend several hours in the darkness of his own chambers as he thought and evaluated his life and plans. It was in the darkness that the jealousy had built, that envy against Thor had grown. The desire, the need not to dwell in his brother's shadow.

When he had been told he was neither Asgardian or one of Odin's son, that sudden thirst to prove them all wrong had come upon him. He'd wanted nothing but to prove he could be Odin's son. But he hadn't thought as clearly as he could have. And the result was to fall into even more darkness, mad at the worlds around him. Mad at the only people who had once possibly understood him. Odin's words had reverated in his mind for hours, days, perhaps months. He'd never pursued how much time he'd spent in the void.

And coming to the realm of the Chatari, he hadn't bothered to ask about time there. He merely schemed and found a use for them. He did his best not to show his doubt in his own abilities, knowing if he failed, pain like nothing he knew would be inflicted upon him.

Or at least he thought he'd never know. He'd been defeated and caught by his brother...no not his brother...There was no blood shared between him and Thor. If he stopped thinking of the man in such a way, the guilt and pain wouldn't be so bad. And then he could focus on the rest of his pain.

The pain from having his magic sealed off, the pain of being kept down in the dark cell for time unknown. No one to keep him company but the rats, bugs and the occassional guard who took pity on the fallen prince of Asgard, the speak to him.

It was through one of the guards, that he'd learned of the council's push for punishment, one most harsh. They could not, have him exacuted, with out Odin's say. And so far, the old man had been mute on that subject. But the council was pushing for something to be done. And the pushing was making the All-Father weary again.

Then there was the quieter talk, the talk only the guards had among themselves, unaware of ears that were listening. There was talk of the murmers and aggravations at the All Father's lack of actions were showing. A talk of needing a stronger leader...and not exactly in the Golden Prince and future king of Asgard either.

This, did not set well with Loki. And since the gag had been mercifully removed when he'd been shoved into the cell, though not the shackles as he later learned they were what restrained his magic, he'd managed to talk a guard into parchement and ink.

The idea of a coupe against Odin and Thor, was wrong. He'd known that by his own actions, though in the end his actions were not for the same purpose. He understood his actions had been preceived in such a way, because no truly understood how and why he felt the way he had. Loki wasn't entirely sure he understood the reasons when he really thought about it. But lately, his head had been such a muddle of thoughts, none making sense from the other that the only clear thing in his mind at the moment, was the fact the fact that as long as he was in this cell, in this palace, in this realm, the Chatari could not touch him. He hoped.

And so by the dying light of a candle placed outside his cell by the sympathetic guard, Loki lay on his stomach, adjusting his arms in the shackles as comfortably as he could and began writing.

_Letter to be inserted later_

When he had finished, he rolled to sat up, folding his legs under him as he heard the step of boot returning. He folded the parchment carefully. "Will you take this to Thor?" He asked the guard with out looking up. He was appaled by how weak his voice sounded, but he couldn't remember the last time he'd had water.

"If I am caught baring messages for you..." The guard started.

"Prince Thor would never persume to turn you over for one small note." Loki injected calmly, despite the broken quality of his voice and he flashed the guard an ever charming smile, despite broken skin of his lips and the stark scars that stood out where once his lips had been sewn shut in his youth. Despite these conditions, it still must have worked as the guard quickly took the message and the candle and vanished from sight. Loki mused he at least still had his charms to rely on.

He stretched out his legs and leaned back against the cold wall as he settled into the darkness once again. He willed himself to relax, knowing his brother would answer...ugh! Knowing Thor would answer, he could not with the cryptic message Loki had sent. He would want answers.

Again time passed unknown to Loki, yet he didn't feel quiet as annoyed this time. He thought perhaps he had napped. Slept with out dreaming. Because when the sound of boots and the light appearing brought him to, he felt as if he'd been roused, from just falling asleep. Both annoyance and relief feeling him at the same time.

He raised his head only enough to keep the light of the torch from hurting as the key sounded in the lock. And could see Thor on the other side of the cell door, about to open it with one hand. Thor looked rather annoyed, though more confused then anything and he was cluthing the parchment in his other hand.

"What is the meaning of this?" Thor growled as he yanked the door open.

Loki shifted, stretching his legs a moment, before drawing them up to wrap his arms around them and lean forward some, the chains of the shackles hitting his legs. "What does it look like, Thor? Surely you haven't forgot putting me in here, so soon. Or did you drink yourself into a stupor in celebration of my capture shortly after dragging me back here?" He asked, the sarcasim dripping from his lips.

He saw Thor crumple the parchment in his fist. "You know, to what I'm refering, Loki. Why the message?"

"The message should have been clear, Thor. Or you really are to daft to see it." Loki retorted. And shot back as Thor suddenly lunged forward at Loki, catching him by the collar of his tunic before he could scramble away and hauled him to his feet. Loki's legs felt a little to weak to be standing straight and he pulled away from Thor while swatting his hand away from him, to lean upon the wall of the cell beside him heavily.

"You warned of a storm, what mischief do you intend to cause now?" Thor demanded.

"Thor, you really are a dumbass. What I'm warning you of, is not my doing, but something you should seeing for yourself." Loki replied, catching his breath from being hauled so quickly to his feet after sitting so long.

"There are those up top, that mean you harm." He added, giving Thor a patranizing look.

"And I'm supposed to take your word for this?" Thor replied with a surprisingly scathing tone.

Loki raised an eyebrow as he looked up at him, a breif look of contempt flashing over his face. "Would I lie at time like this?" He asked in return.

Thor took a step closer to him, leaning into be heard. "Your word has been less then truthful these past months..." He hissed.

Their eyes met, green against blue in the dimness, the single torch in the wall behind them the only light to be seen by. But the fiercness in both their eyes, the determination to be heard at the moment sparkled something between them. An understanding neither had had with each other in a long time. For the first time in maybe years, Thor saw his brother behind the mask Loki had been wearing all this time. For Loki, he saw a chance to be believed once again. If only by Thor.

"Tell me the truth, Loki." Thor breathed.

Loki took a breath, and tilted his head up, in a noble display that amused Thor privately. Loki, ever the prince. Which was as it should be as far as Thor was concerned. "I do not lie. Not to you, not at this moment." Loki replied. Their eyes held again.

Thor released the breath Loki had held. "And what do you prepose I do about this problem, Loki?"

"I have a plan, but your cooporation will determine it's success." Loki replied, relaxing a bit now, leaning back against the wall.

Thor snorted faintly, crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm listening..."

Loki rolled his eyes. "Take me from here, back up top, I will be your eyes and ears."

"Loki, you are a prisioner and your punishment has not be decided." Thor replied bluntly.

Loki gave a little aggravited noise, supiciously like a whimper. A noise he'd always made when annoyed by some small flaw in his plan. It had always amused Thor. "Alright, take me from here, as your slave, collar me if you have to."

Thor eyed Loki a moment, as if trying to decern if this were a game. Loki hadn't been right in his mind as of late, this could quiet possibly be a plan of some time. "Swear on it, Loki. I must have your word first."

"Oh, really Thor? Is that nessasery?" Loki asked in iritation.

"Swear on it."

"I swear on Asgard-"

"Swear on the All-Father." Thor cut in. He saw Loki's eyes flash, a blistering green light mometarily and knew he'd hit a nerve.

"I swear on the All-Father. I will be your eyes and ears." Loki said through clenched teeth.

"And that this is no scheme of yours..."

"I wouldn't be this stupid..." Loki started, but Thor held up a hand. Loki sighed dramatically. "I swear on the All-Father that it is no scheme of mine." He finished.

"I will be back soon." Thor said, turning to leave the cell.

Loki hesitated, then reached out, laying a hand on Thor's arm to stop him. "You can not treat me as your brother up there, Thor...I know I am already talked about, when the people of Asgard see me, they will treat me as the monster I am. You can not stop this treatment...not if we don't wish to arouse suspicion..."

Thor felt a rage bubble up inside of him. He wasn't quiet sure if it was over what Loki was saying, or that he knew it to be the truth, and that there would be little he could do to stop the people from tormenting his brother. He decided it would be best to leave, he couldn't quite deal with the pleading look hidden in Loki's eyes as he gazed at him, because he didn't quite know what it was Loki was asking of him. "I know." Was all he said in reply with a curt nod, before leaving the cell.

Loki watched him go, taking the torch with him, plunging Loki back into darkness as he sighed, sinking back down to sit, wondering just what he'd signed himself up for and why he cared at all that this coupe was being planned. He had no love for the All-Father...didn't he? Did he still wish for him to be fatherly toward him? Or was this all because of Thor? Was the bond of brothers still there despite the truth?

It was some time later, the sound of boots and the light of a torch returned. Loki opened his eyes to see Thor unlocking the celldoor. This time, there was a red braided leather collar, with rubies set into the clasp and hing of the collar. It looked suspiciously like the collar Thor's bull of a dog had once worn a very long time ago. Loki eyed it with dread and disgust. "What. Is. That?" He annunciated each word.

Thor smirked at the look on Loki's face as he eyed the collar. As Thor stepped into the cell, he twirled the collar around on his finger. Loki actually staggered to his feet. "It was, your idea, Loki. Remember?" Thor replied, ceasing the spinning and undoing the collar as he moved forward.

"Why did I let you talk me into this..." Loki muttered, for a brief moment looking as if he were talking to some one else. Thor had started to reply, when he'd caught the side ways look and the God of Thunder raised an eyebrow. "Yes, I know it was my plan." Loki finally said to Thor. "Fine...fine...collar me..." He said, lifting his chin.

Thor hesitated, before he moved forward all the way and lifted his hands with the collar. "Do not think I take pleasure in this, Loki." Thor said.

"I know you don't." Loki replied rather softly, sincerly. He simply left his chin raised and his eyes on Thor, though there was a flinch as Thor closed the collar around Loki's neck. The God of Thunder did up the collar, before stepping back.

"I wont heel when you call me..." Loki said, his eyes flashing at Thor.

"I could find a leash, if you like." Thor replied in weak banter.

Loki bared his teeth at Thor and hissed like a cat, but for a moment there was no real malice in the brilliant green eyes. And Thor relaxed. Some. "You are definitely more cat, then you are dog. Perhaps I should have gone for something...flashier...or belled." Thor said, in a rare playful gesture, running his finger over Loki's neck above the collar, briefly.

"Do not push your luck, Thundergod." Loki replied pulling away from Thor's reach. Thor merely let his hand drop to his side, knowing he had pushed the old memories of playfulness between them a moment to long.

"Come along, Silvertongue." Thor said in reply. And saw a brief dark sneer from Loki at the nickname as his brother began following him from the cell. Thor grabbed the torch and led the way out of the dugeon.

The first couple of steps into the light of the halls above the dugeons, Loki drew back into the darkness with a hiss of pain. Thor stopped and turned to look at him. He started to take a step back, to offer a hand to help Loki, but a withering green piercing gaze meets his own and he again dropped his hand and stepped back.

He waited for a moment or two before the trickster stepped into the light, manicaled hands raised to ward off the light on his eyes. As he stepped into Thor was able to see just how bad Loki's appearance was. He was thinner, paler, dark circles around his eyes. His raven black hair hung listlesly in his face. And the glamor he held for so long since they were young men and a serious accusation had led to Loki having his lips sewn shut, was gone with his magic repressed. The scars were stark around his lips.

Thor remembered that day. Mlojnir had gone missing, and in a fit of anger over it, Odin had blamed Loki. In a fit of his own rage, Thor had blamed Loki. The younger prince had stormed off, to find and bring back Mlojnir and prove to them hadn't taken the hammer. Before Thor could go to retrieve his erst while brother, Loki returned. Not just with the hammer, but his lips sewn shut as well. And no blade any one had in Asgard could cut the string. Only after a year, did it break. Loki had lived on water and broth and Thor had sworn to himself he never wanted ot see Loki in such a devastating state again.

Thor had learned later, from two dwarven brothers, that Loki had made a wadger for the hammer's return, when discovering they had it. But he'd lost, and his penance for loosing was his trecherous mouth sewn shut for a year. He'd stolen the hammer anyway and escaped. And that while they'd been sewing his mouth shut, he screamed for Thor's help. Thor's guilt over not believing his brother had ate at him for a long time and seeing the scars was a vicious reminder over those days.

"I am sorry, Loki...I will talk to father, about the shackles, and your magic..." Thor said softly.

"Don't even, you fool." Loki hissed, giving Thor a look. "You remove the shackles from a slave, and there'd be to much suspicion." He added. Thor clenched his jaw a moment, but saw Loki's reason and sighed, nodding.

"Come along, Loki." He said, taking Loki's arm and began escorting him toward the upper halls. Guards stopped to stare at their passage and despite his very nature, Loki kept quiet for now. It was as they entered the upper halls and the people of Asgard saw the fallen prince bound and slaved to the heir to the throne that tongues began to wag and the hisses followed them along the passages.

Loki felt a great clausterphobia sinking upon him as he heard the whispers, and saw the looks shot his way. He could see out of the corner of his eye, Thor's jaw was set in a hard clench. But the God of Thunder managed to keep his gaze directed on the path they were walking, rather then at the people around them.

Loki was surprised, to see Thor was leading them in the direction of his chambers. Not to the throne room, not to parade him around the palace. When they reached Thor's chambers, the blonde god allowed Loki to enter first.

"Why here?" Loki asked as Thor entered behind him and closed the door.

"There is not much changed with the palace these days. In fact, its much quieter then it should be." Thor said.

Loki snorted faintly and wandered over to the desk, pulling out the chair and flopping down. "There's a surprise. You'd think with my return, this place would be abuzz with activety."

Thor shook his head, taking a seat on the edge of his bed, watching his brother. "Between the council driving for your punishment and the impending war with Niflheim, there is to much for father to bare. He stays mostly in his chambers or study. Mother fears the stress of all this will force him into yet another Odin sleep." Thor said.

Loki shot up straight where he was lounge in the chair. "War with Niflheim? No body told me this." He hissed, his eyes flashing.

Thor snorted faintly. "It is you who brought us to this point, Loki. They are outraged by what happened to Jotunheim. They are saying not only will Svartalfheim join with them, that even Nidhogg will march against Asgard." He replied.

If anything, Loki paled a bit more. "Svartalfheim is nothing against Asgard's forces...but Nidhogg..." Loki looked away, his mind turning his information over. It was no lie or exaggeration from Thor, the man was incapable of such...at least with Loki. Loki felt a wave of guilt wash over him. Not for Jotunheim, but for the very idea of the great Nidhogg tearing through Asgard, if Nilfheim could not be stopped.

He bit his tongue, resisting the urge to say he was sorry. He wouldn't be weak in front of Thor. "It shouldn't matter, we can put a stop to the war as well as finding those stagging the coupe." Loki said, with a dismissive wave as he slouched back down in the chair.

"Oh, I hope you're right, brother. Because if we fail...if you fail, to many people will suffer because of you." Thor replied bluntly.

"Don't shove all of this upon me, Thor. Might I remind you, it was your fault to begin with." Loki hissed in return a trace of heat rising in his cheeks with his anger.

"My fault?" Thor raged, coming up from the bed. "And how is any of this my fault, Serrure?" He advanced toward him. "This is all a result of your choices!"

Loki drew back in surprise, not at Thor's anger, but the name, a nickname from his youth. The word meant Luck. Their mother had bestowed it upon Loki when they were children. "Do not call me that? Why do you use that name?" He questioned in return and Thor was stopped by the bewildered tone in Loki's voice.

"The name is yours, is it not. A nickname our mother bestowed upon you." Thor replied, watching Loki. The trickster seemed to be uncomfortable with the reminder of better times, their youth and he flinched away as if some one had touched him, getting up from the chair and moving away from Thor, toward the window.

"Do not use the name again." Loki replied, with a surprising venom to his tone as he turned to face Thor. He looked quite troubled by such a simple thing.

"Very well." Thor said softly, conceeding for now, though he watched Loki in a new way as the raven haired god moved about the room restlessly. "I think you could do with some rest, brother. And some food. Not to mention a bath." He added after a moment, turning to head toward the door.

"Oh shove it!" Loki snapped in return.

Thor laughed at that. "Take a bath, Loki. You'll find one waiting in the dressing room." He replied as he left his room, pulling his doors shut, and locking them. He nodded to the guards waiting outside. He knew Loki wouldn't try to escape. He didn't know how he knew it, but he did. He was willing to trust him. At the moment, he wished to speak to his mother.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thanks for the kind reviews so far. I do hope you're enjoying the story. I have played with the mythology for some of these results. As some of you may know, Nidhogg is the great dragon in Nilfheim.

When he returned to his chambers, he found Loki stretched out on his bed, bathed, changed into

an emerald green tunic and black trousers. His clean hair still hung in his face, in a way other men would have found fetching. But he still looked pale, worn down. The shackles were still in place and the glamor still gone. He had a book in his hand as he lounged against the pillows.

He looked over the edge of the book at Thor's return. Thor glowered a bit, seeing Loki looking so comfortable. "You're not sleeping in my bed."

"I'm not sleeping on the floor." Loki retorted, turning another page in the book.

"Where did you get that?"

"From your shelf, covered in dust. I'm not surprised, it IS one of the books I gave you..." Loki replied in a scathing tone. "Then of course, when you open a book, its always upside down...and only to look at the pictures."

"Loki, stop it. Your insults are infentile at best right now." Thor replied tiredly.

Loki snorted in return. "Thats a big word for you to use..." He replied, as he turned another page. "You'll forgive me if I'm not fully up to par after three weeks in the dungeon. One of your guards told me."

Thor had known this, the very same guard had explained to Thor upon his return that at one point, Loki had stuck his head out the door and inquired about the length of time he'd been in the dungeon.

"Three weeks Thor...Three weeks they've been plotting and you've been ignoring." Loki said suddenly, slamming the book shut.

Thor sighed deeply as he sunk into his favorite chair by the fire place. "And how, was I supposed to know any of this was going on?" He asked in reply.

"You open your eyes, and ears. You OBSERVE what is going on around you. You can not hope to be even HALF a good king if you do not pay attention to your own throne! As well as others." Loki retorted angerly.

"Why should this concern you, Loki? Why do you even care?" Thor asked, watching him.

Loki snapped his mouth shut, glaring in reply. Before giving an obstinate answer. "Because."

"Because? Because it is not you, causing this chaos? Because it is not you, making a bid for the throne this time?" Thor asked in return.

Loki came off the bed, angry at Thor, and not truly understanding why. "I never wanted the throne, Thor! I merely wanted to be seen as the equal to you, that I am!"

Thor himself rose from his chair, to tower over the God of Magic and mischief. "So you actions, were merely nothing more then a childish outburst for attention!" He demanded. "What were your actions on Earth? Another attempt at saying 'Hey, look at me!' ? For fucks sake, Loki!" Thor raged. "Do you even know how that sounds? You're completely disillussional!"

Loki seemed to recover his temper as quickly as it had come and he waved Thor's own outburst off. "A miscalculation...thats all...It does not mean, how ever that I have any plans to attempt the same again..." Loki said, moving toward the window.

Thor eyed him suspiciously. "What is this madness Loki? I asked you once before who controlled you? What happened to you in the void?" He saw Loki flinch, as his back was to him, saw him glance over his shoulder at him, with a brief look of fear.

"You should not ask questions you do not wish to know the answers to, Thor." Loki replied in a soft voice. "This is not my first time as a slave..."

Thor felt the shock reverberate through him. And he moved toward Loki. "When, and who?" the God of Thunder asked.

"I will not discuss the details." Loki replied with a hiss. Thor reached out to touch his shoulder, but Loki cringed away and slid past him, snatching the book from the bed and heading for the dressing room where a cot had been set up for him.

Thor watched him go, a great saddness filling his heart. Loki had closed himself off before. Both before he fell and after, but Loki was fighting harder then ever to keep that information from him. It hurt Thor, a great deal. Once, there had been nothing that could come between them. Once they had truly been inseperable. Thor found himself remembering the moments before what would have been his coronation. Before the truth had come out.

They'd stood in the halls together, jesting as brothers did. He remembered Loki's words, that some times, he was envious, but Thor was to never doubt that Loki loved him. He wondered how that envy could have grown so much to turn his brother against him. Had Thor truly wronged his baby brother in some way, that day. They had known for ever that Thor was the heir, he was first born...

He stood, for a long time, staring at the door of the dressing room which Loki had closed with a hard snap, before he sighed and moved over to the door. "Loki...I am sorry...I want only to help you with what ever it is you are suffering through...you do not have to do it alone. I wish only that you'd see that..." He said, loud enough for Loki to hear, with a sincerity in his voice that was truly all Thor's own.

He heard no reply from with inside, but he was sure he heard a sniffle that had been hid as much as possible and he closed his eyes, resting his forehead against the wood of the door a moment before forcing himself to move away and give Loki some time to himself.

Loki only emerged from the dressing room, when it was time to head to dinner. He was dressed in something more his station, but not quite as rich and noble as before the fall. He was tightening the laces on the sleeves of the green tunic, trimmed in gold as he came out. A flash of silver in the cuff of the knee high black boots, made Thor groan.

"You can not go armed, Loki." Thor said, strapping Mlojnir's wrist strap to his belt so that the hammer hung by his side.

"And I have no intention of going out there with out a means of defending myself, Thor." Loki replied, pausing long enough to plant his boot firmly on the side of the bed that Thor slept on and shoved the dagger further down in his boot. All the while that he was doing this action in such a casual cold way, he was staring directly at Thor, his eyes cold green.

Thor clenched his jaw, seeing the dirty footprint as Loki took his foot away, but held his tongue. He fastened his cloak and turned, heading for the door. "Come, Loki." He said as he walked that way. Something hard hit in him in the back and the thud of Loki's book hitting the floor at his feet made him stop.

"I told you, I will not heel, when you call." Loki hissed as Thor turned slowly to look at him.

For one brief moment, Thor's temper got the better of him and he found himself stridding across the room and raising a hand to strike Loki across the face. It was only the subtle cringe in an other wise defiant posture Loki had that stopped Thor. The defiance, the pride, the nobility was all there in Loki as it should be, but that little cringe, so subtle, so most likely unseen by anyone else, reminded Thor that something bad had happened to the God of Magic and Mischief.

"Will you please come along, Loki?" Thor amended through clenched teeth. Loki glared back at him for a few moments, before nodding briskly. Thor turned and started for the door again, Loki following behind him.

They left Thor's chambers and headed in the direction of the dinning hall. Loki kept his head held high, despite the people stopping to stare and whisper amung themselves. When he was tired of the talk of him being a slave to Thor, he actually moved up enough to walk beside him. Thor glanced over at him as he did, and a faint smirk came to Thor. "I was wondering, how long it would take you..." He said softly as they walked.

"I am still a King in my own right." Loki replied, a classical arrogance to his tone as they walked, his gaze straight forward.

Thor paused, letting Loki walk ahead of him a moment. "Yes, you are." He agreed softly with a sigh, before heading after Loki. Which was a good thing since as they rounded the corner, they ran into the Lady Siff and the Warriors Three.

"Oh, some body let the dog out of his cage." Fandal said with an overly cheerful tone while looking at Loki. Volstagg looked cautiously optimistic and appeared to not want to acknowledge Loki's presence. Loki gave Fandal a wickedly cold smile, but didn't respond.

Siff glared at Loki, before looking at Thor. "What is he doing up here?" She asked with a hiss.

"He's awaiting the pleasure of the crown." Thor answered, his tone suddenly took on a hostile edge. He was hardly happy with the way his friends were speaking of Loki, he was even less happy with the way they were speaking of him in front of Loki himself. The look on Siff's face at Thor's words and tone were enough to send Loki in to a giggle fit, but he restrained himself remarkably well.

"If you'll excuse us, my friends. I'm starving." Thor said, moving around them and heading into the dinning hall. Loki lingered long enough to blow the four a kiss and a wicked grin before following after Thor.

With in the great dinning hall, Loki stood behind Thor's chair, watching the world around him. Observing everything that he could. As a slave, he had no real place in the hall, he should have been in the kitchen. Thor knew better then to send Loki there. So like the squires of old, Loki waited at Thor's right elbow. He left his arms crossed over his chest, hiding the magical shackles. Though the chain had been removed, the shackles themselves remained, binding his magic.

He watched the people, as much as he ignored them. Shadowed glances were sent his way frequently, before heads bowed close together for whispers to be exchanged about the God of Magic and mischief. Part of him was highly amused by their squirming. Part of him was disgusted by it.

Part of him had always been disgusted by the way Asgardians seemed to find him so different, so distrustful. He could hear the whispered names. Lie-Smith, Silvertongue, Father of Lies, Mother of Lies, that one amused Loki. It went on, but as it did, Loki tuned more and more of it out. He kept watch on the council memebers, all which were glaring openly in the direction of the head table and the empty seat of Odin.

Then he noticed a couple men talking with one of the council members who was not glaring at the empty seat. A couple of men who looked nothing like Asgardians, but more like the dark elves. In pretense of pouring more mead for Thor, he leaned in. "Who are those men talking with Egor?" He whispered to Thor.

Thor took a drink from his tankard and glanced in the direction of the council member Loki spoke of. "Ambassadors, from Svartalfheim...they do try to prevent war with Nilfhiem..." Thor answered softly.

"Hmm..." Loki merely nodded and straightened back up, going back to his watching of the evening.

As the evening progressed, it was obvious Thor had no intention of letting Loki's presense bother him. If his drinking was any indication to the such. Frigga had already left the dinning hall, departing back to her own chambers with Odin. The warriors three were getting out of controll per usual and Loki had no doubt Thor would be joining them.

As a servant, he chose to move around as such, leaving Thor's side to walk about the edges of the room, taking it on from different angles. He'd passed by the Council's table, close by where Egor and the evles spoke. He passed a couple of servants headed for the same table with more tankards to be served and snorted softly. The council were no doubt drinking themselves into a stupor because of Loki's appearance outside the dungeons.

He was nearly on the other side of the room when it came to him, the little details he'd let slip by him as he'd passed. They were not servants. They had had daggers hidden on the far side, on the side that Loki had passed.

He spun around, quickly scanning the crowds and saw that the two servants had stepped back, behind the elves. He began making his way back around to that side of the room, pushing his way through people. He shot a glance at Thor's table, but the thunder god was oblvious to what was happening.

Loki groaned, with out his magic, he had no hope of stopping the would be assassins if he didn't get there in time. He began shoving through the people. Shouts and curses followed him as he knocked cups and tankards from hands, pushed people into others. To much attention was being drawn to his own actions and the assassins seized on this.

As he shoved through another throng, he caught sight of the assassins with their daggers out, standing at the backs of the elves who were to caught up in the commotion Loki had stirred up. "THOR!" Loki shouted. The man turned intoxicated, but met Loki's eye and Loki pointed.

But it was to late for even Thor to act, even as the thundergod sprang to his feet. The assassins plunged their daggers into the backs of the elves, once, twice, three times before the guards were upon them. Thor was already shoving his way through the panic.

Just as Loki reached the area as well, but all was for not. The guards looked helpless as the assassins had shoved something into their mouths and dropped a moment later. "Poison..." Loki said as Thor reached his side. Loki turned his attention on the elves, but they were dead as well.

For the moment, silence reigned in the room. "It was the trickster's doing..." A man, dark hair and tanned skinned, said loudly and all eyes turned on Loki, who looked around the room slowly, slightly wide eyed. Then his head jerked to the side as he was hit in the face with a cup that clattered to the floor. With that one projectile, more followed. All striking Loki in various degrees of viciousness.

Until Thor grabbed ahold of Loki's arm and pulled him back behind him and the guards, Thor taking a place before Loki to sheild him. At the sight of the heir to the throne defending the God of Magic and Mischief, the onslaught faded. Thor said nothing, but his gaze was hard. When he was sure it was safe, he turned and led Loki out of the dinning hall, ignoring the looks from the Warriors three and Siff. He led him through the kitchen, then around the back way toward his chambers.

"Some one wants this war, Thor..." Loki said after a couple moments of silence as they walked. He'd snatched a hand towel from the kitchen and was blotting at a cut on his brow. He stopped a mirror in the hall to examine it and wasn't surprised to several other cuts and bruises blossoming.

"I was afraid you'd say something like that." Thor said with a sigh as he stopped as well, turning to look at Loki. He hesitated a moment before sighing again. "I am sorry, Loki...for their treatment of you..." He said softly.

Loki seemed to ignore this. "We must find out who the assassins were. Fuck, I can't believe I was so stupid as to not see them until it was too late!" He ranted. "I saw the daggers, I didn't register them!" He raised his other hand and smacked himself in the temple on his uninjured side. A move that disturbed Thor as he'd never seen him do that before. "Damn my head." Loki growled almost as to himself.

"This was not your doing, Loki." Thor said. "Come, let us disappear into my chambers before I'm summoned to Odin's study over this. You must tell me what you did observe." Thor said, hesitating before reaching out and laying a hand on Loki's shoulder. This time Loki didn't pull away, staring at his reflection, almost distressed.

When Loki didn't pull away, Thor gently guided him away from the mirror and to his chambers, unlocking the door and allowing Loki to enter first. Loki moved over to a chair, sitting down and blotting the cut on his brow again. Thor took the chair opposite of him and after a couple moments of silence, Loki told Thor everything he'd seen.

"I watched the entire room..." Loki said. "By the time you were intoxicated I was walking the premeter of the room..."

"I was not intoxicated, I was relaxed." Thor replied rolling his eyes.

"I was watching the entire room!" Loki snapped in reply, aggravated. He made the little mew he did when annoyed and was on his feet again pacing. "I passed right by them...It didn't even register with me!"

"Think Loki. You must have seen them enter the dinning hall at some point." Thor said, surprisingly calm.

"But I didn't! That's the problem, Thor! I didn't see them enter! Its as if they appeared by..." Loki suddenly paused. "By magic... It was magic...there was magic being used..." He turned to look at Thor, his eyes wide and round. "Thor...there's some one else in Asgard using magic..."

"How do you know?" Thor asked, deeply troubled by this. Very few used magic in Asgard any more. Loki was the only one with an extensive knowledge of it, besides Odin and Loki's teacher who was now to feeble to be of any threat.

Loki gave a bitter laugh. "My magic may be bound, but it's in my blood. I can sense when it's being used."

"Then you could find this other sorcerer?" Thor asked.

"If he or she uses magic again, I could." Loki said. "But the idea of waiting for that to happen...a lot could happen before then, Thor." Loki said, pausing at the dresser's mirror to examine his cut again.

A knock came to the door, signalling Odin's call for Thor. "Tend to your wounds, Loki. I will be back as soon as I can." Thor said as he left. Loki watched him go from the mirror's reflection and once he was gone, Loki collasped onto the floor beside the dresser, more distressed then he'd let Thor see. The entire effect of the evening, the fact his own skills had failed him because he couldn't think straight. His head was such a mess, he was afraid he'd fail. And if he failed, there was Nidhogg to punish him.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews so far, I'm really glad you're enjoying this. All mistakes mine.

* * *

When Thor entered Odin's study, the old man was standing before the tall picturesque window behind his desk. Thor closed the door softly behind him. "Father..." He said softly. Odin turned enough to look back at Thor, before holding out his arm. Thor went to him and Odin placed a hand on his back, directing his gaze with his other hand.

The view before them was over the palace and city of Asgard. "Beautiful, is she not?" Odin asked.

Thor glanced at him. His father looked far older, far more worn out then Thor could ever really remember him looking. He looked back at the city. "It is father...I do not think I've found a place that surpasses Asgard's beauty." Thor answered.

Odin nodded slowly, quiet a moment, before his hand dropped from Thor's shoulder, to clasp his hands behind his back. "But she is full of deceit and lies. Madness and murder." Odin said, his tone bitter. Then he turned to face his oldest son. "I know what you have done. Did you not think I wouldn't know you brought Loki up from the dungeons as your slave, with out me knowing?"

"I could not leave him in the cell." Thor repsonded.

Odin reguarded Thor for a moment, before moving back over to his desk, sitting down behind it. "And do you honestly feel this was the best choice?" Odin asked, looking back at Thor. "They say you have let the monster from his cage..."

Thor's hand banged down on the desk before Odin, and he glared at his father. "Loki is no monster! Labeling him as such will NOT help him!"

Odin remained calm. "He labels himself as such." He replied. "Loki's mind is...broken." He said softly a sadness to his tone.

"I will find out how and why and fix it." Thor stated.

Odin leaned on one side of the chair, his chin propped up on one hand as he reguarded Thor. "Thor, have you considered the possibility that Loki doesn't want help? Or that this can't be fixed?" Odin asked.

"It can!" Thor snapped. "I've seen him father, since that day, when he let go. There have been moments where Loki can be seen in those eyes. I will not give up on him." Thor said passionately.

Odin continued to watch Thor, before nodding. "The assassins." He said, changing the subject as he adjusted himself in the chair.

"They poisoned themselves before I could get to them." Thor said.

"And how is it you knew they were assassins?" Odin asked.

"I didn't father, Loki was the one who brought it to my attention. He had passed them and then realized what was wrong. They were armed. But by the time he could get attention, it was to late. I am sorry father." Thor said.

"Do not apologize to me, Thor. Apologize to Svartalfheim..." Odin said wearily. "We must uncover the indenities of the assassins. Have the bodies stored, to be examined." Odin said, seeming to pause a minute. "Have Loki examine them. He'll know better then any one what to look for..." He added after a moment.

Thor raised an eyebrow. "No harsh words over my taking him into custody, father?" He asked.

Odin smiled thinly. "Your taking him into custody is the only thing keeping the Council from dragging him to the excution block. I hope Loki realizes you have saved his life."

"I think some where deep down, he does realize it." Thor replied.

"I suppose if any one can get through to him, it'll be you." Odin replied, before gesturing his dismissal of Thor.

* * *

He left his father's office, pausing long enough to tell a couple guards to take the assassins bodies down to one of the work rooms in the cellar, before heading back to his chambers. He'd chosen not to make mention of another magic user to his father just yet, to give Loki a chance.

He entered to find his room empty and the door to the dressing room closed. He crossed the floor and paused at the dressing room door, before knocking. "Loki?"

"Go away, I'd like to sleep." Came the reply with a growl.

Thor rolled his eyes, before entering the dressing room. Loki sat up right with surprising speed on the cot. He was shirtless, the light from Thor's room allowing the God of Thunder to see the bruises Loki was still recovering from on his pale willowy frame. Loki was not skinny but neither was he as muscular as other males in Asgard. Merely fit and toned.

"Sleep, Thor. Is that so much to ask? Are you going to take this slave master role a little far and deprive me of rest?" Loki asked with a coldness to his tone.

"You have work to do, you can sleep after you're done." Thor replied with a look.

"I'm not your personal servant, if you want something fetch it yourself." Loki snarled, before flopping back down and rolling over with his back to face Thor. Thor growled and stepped over, grabbing Loki's arm and hauling him off the cot.

"Get dressed, you have some bodies to examine." Thor stated, letting Loki and starting for the door.

"And who ordered it?" Loki asked as he grabbed his tunic and wrestled it on, pulling the sleeves over the shackles' cuffs.

"I did." Thor lied as he left the room. Loki eyed him suspiciously, but pulled on his boots, before leaving the room.

* * *

Loki stood before the long table, looking at the two bodies a moment with aggravated look. He was tired, his head was throbbing and all he wanted to do right now was lay some where dark and try for sleep. He looked over to the smaller table at the equipment and books that had been brought to the work for him.

Thor had already left the room, having not intention of even keeping Loki company, which only served to set Loki in an even fouler mood. Looking back at the bodies, he rolled up his sleeves and grabbed the nessasery instruments from the side table and got to work. All the wall, grumbling curses at Thor.

* * *

Some time, before dawn, Loki left the work room, his work complete and headed back up to Thor's chambers, ignoring the guards intense scrutiny as he passed. He pushed open the door and saw Thor fast asleep in his bed. He stood for a moment, just inside the door way, before he slammed the door shut as hard as possible.

Thor sat up with a grunt, looking sleepily in Loki's direction. Loki headed for the dressing room. "You'll be happy to know I at least know what kind of poison killed the assassins. Its a plant that only grows here in Asgard, and processed here."

"So...so we know the assassins are from here..." Thor replied with a yawn, before flopping back down on his side and beating his pillow into shape again.

"Oh don't be so stupid Thor." Loki said with a look back at him as he shoved open the dressing room door. "It quiet possibly just means that they purchased the poison here. I still don't know who they are. But you'll have to excuse me. If you do not let me sleep, I will murder you with your own shoe laces. And you know I will." He said as he disappeared into the dressing room.

Thor snorted faintly, amused, but said nothing in reply. Loki tore off his tunic, tossing toward the end of the cot, to sleepy to care where it landed and toed off his boots, before dropping on to the cot. He lay back, staring at the ceiling a moment, before closing his eyes and trying to will himself to sleep.

* * *

Thor opened his eyes, aware of something not quiet right. He lay there for a few moments, trying to decide just what it was out of place. Then he heard the whimpering again and his gaze turned toward the dressing room. Thor frowned, staring at the door for a moment, before getting out of bed. He headed toward the dressing room, the sleep trousers sitting low on his hips.

He stopped in front of the door, staring at it. The whimpers were definitely louder here, coming from inside. He reached out a hand, laying it on the knob wondering if he even should. The pre-light of dawn was just breaking so it hadn't been that long since Loki had returned. "Loki?" He spoke softly, but enough to be heard and got no response.

Thor made up his mind and turned the knob, pushing the door open, stepping inside. Loki was tossing and turning on the cot, fast asleep and locked in some kind of nightmare. "No...no..." Loki muttered in his sleep with another whimper.

Thor approached the cot, watching Loki, not sure what to do for him and knowing Loki would less then happy to know Thor was witnessing any of this. Finally, Thor leaned down enough to lay a hand on Loki's shoulder. "Brother..." He said softly.

Loki came awake in an instant, his hand coming up to grab Thor's neck, his eyes wild green fire that also swirled with fear. Thor froze, staring back startled, his hand on Loki's wrist. They held in that position for a moment before Loki's fingers relaxed on Thor's throat and when Thor took his hand away from Loki's wrist, Loki dropped his hand.

"You shouldn't have done that." Loki said coldly, moving to sit up and pushed Thor away. Thor could see him trying to catch his breath.

"You were having nightmare." Thor said surprisingly calm.

"I've had nightmares all my life, Thor, why should this be any different?" Loki asked with spite.

"You should try going back to sleep." Thor said, turning to leave.

"Fuck you." Was all he heard in response.

He froze, his fists clenching a moment, before he turned back to Loki. "I'm getting very tired of the attitude, Loki." He hissed. "I have done nothing but try to make this easier on you as much as possible and you repay me like this." He ranted. "If you do not stop, I will start treating you no better then a slave, rather then my brother."

"We are NOT brothers!" Loki snapped, getting up from the cot. "How many times must I tell you this before you realize it?" He demanded.

"We are brothers!" Thor raged in return, the two coming toe to toe to glare at each other. "Why can you not see this? We have played together, fought together, done almost everything together! We are two sides of the same coin!"

"Oh of that, I have no doubt." Loki sneered. "We are two sides of the same coin, that have nothing to do with each other! Ever the same." He added.

"Why do you hate me so? Have I done something to truly wrong you?" Thor demanded.

Loki stood panting for a moment in his own anger, glaring at Thor, but the word hate bounced around in his head. He wanted to tell Thor he hated him, despised him. But it wasn't in him to say those words. It wasn't really hate he felt. He didn't really know what he felt any more. And wasn't love more powerful, more violitle then hate?

"I'm waiting for an answer." Thor said watching him.

Loki gave a cold laugh. "I bet you are." He replied simply. Thor glared harder at Loki and gave him a growl, before turning and leaving the dressing room, slamming the door shut in his wake. Loki let his shoulders drop in the solice of the room after the door was shut. He sat back down on the edge of the cot and leaned on his knees, before running his hands through his hair, pushing it back from his face and clasping his hands in front of him, staring at the wall across from him.

He felt like he was going mad. So much of what he'd been doing made so little sense to a part of himself. He had no control over those actions, even as he watched them unfold, heard the things coming from his mouth. One part of his mind recoiled in horror at just what he was becoming, the rest of his mind didn't seem to understand, or care and it was making him ill when he even tried to make sense of his head.

If he couldn't get a handle of on his own emotions and thoughts, he'd never get to the bottom of this, and Nidhogg would come for his wicked soul.

* * *

Thor had not bothered to go back to sleep, instead had taken to the training yard to work off his aggression and frustration. He desperately wanted Loki to see that he wanted nothing more then to help, but the younger man would not acknowlege that. He seemed so determined to hate Thor, with every fiber of his being and it confused and troubled Thor.

After a vigerous work out, he returned to his chambers. He lingered a moment by his bed, before moving over to the dressing room door and opened it. Loki was curled up on the cot, fast asleep again and Thor merely sighed, pulling the door shut quietly. He decided to let Loki sleep awhile longer as he obviously needed it.

He sat down in his favorite chair, and pryed off his boots with his toes before leaning back. He pounderd things, the assassins, the coming war, Loki. His father had asked him if taking Loki from the dungeon had been the right choice. Thor believed so. Loki believed there was an conspiracy going on, perhaps having something to do in stopping it, would give Loki a better purpose, restore some of his lost mind.

At least that was what Thor hoped for. He still heard the talk in the halls. Volstagg had told him in the training yard that most of Asgard believd Loki was behind the assassinations. Thor had asked his giant of a friend what he thought. The man could only shrug and say Loki was Loki. Thor was only inclined to agree with him to a certain extent. Yes, Loki was Loki. Not the monster everyone was labeling him.

Yes he told lies, and spun webs of magic. Yes, he had caused his share of mischief and malice over the years, it was his nature. But he had never done so toward his family, until the truth had come out. Then everything changed. Thats when people said he was becoming the monster. But to Thor, it had merely been because Loki didn't know who to turn to for answers. Didn't understand himself.

His brother had always suffered from a self esteem issues, and Thor supposed he had some blame in that. People had precieved Thor as perfect all their lives, and Loki had made strides to be seen equal, but where the people smiled at Thor, they sneered at Loki. And so Loki had turned to tricks and magic, stealth and shadow, revenge and distancing himself from all else.

Thor supposed he should have included Loki in more things, and not have been so put off when his mother had told him to. Not have ranted to his father so much about having Loki forced upon him.

As he sat there thinking, he realized he would have to ask Odin the truth. Had he really merely meant for Loki to be usd to barter peace with Jutonheim, and in what way? He found that any answer that came to him as he thought about it, he despised. The very idea that Odin had merely wanted to use Loki, disgusted him.

Then he forced himself to remember that it had been obvious Odin had changed his mind, as Loki grew up as his brother, as Odin and Frigga's youngest son. Surely Odin hadn't intended on raising Loki to a certain point, in the ways of Asgard, and then just abandon him in Jotunheim.

Thor banged his hand on the arm of the chair rather hard at the anger boiling up in him, hearing the arm of the chair crack. "That's it, take it out on the defenceless furniture. What did that chair ever do to you?" Came Loki's voice from the dressing room doorway in a mocking indignit tone.

"Its not as comfortable as it used to be." Thor replied dryly, looking over at him. Loki looked a little more rested, but still not fully improved.

"Hmm, well, I suppose you should do something about that... try your hammer next time." Loki said in just as dry a tone as he moved over to the balcony off Thor's room, opening the doors. Thor watched him as he went to lean on the rail, looking out over the city. Finally Thor got up and went out on the balcony with him.

"I spoke to father..." Thor said softly, leaning on the balcony beside Loki.

"And what did the All-Father have to say?" Loki asked, his voice dripping in sarcasim.

"That he hopes you get better..." Thor answered.

"You lie, so pathetically, dear brother." Loki retorted.

"It is no lie, Loki. Rather you like it or not, your family, still sees you as family." Thor said.

"I have no family, Thor." Loki answered coldly.

"You disappoint me, Loki..." Thor had turned to face him. Loki did the same.

"You'll have to get used to disappointment, Thor." Loki replied. "There are several things I need to do today, I certainly hoped you didn't have much of your usual schedual in mind." He said, heading back into the room. "Come along, Thor."

"When did you start dictating orders to me?" Thor asked sarcastically as he followed Loki inside.

"I am a King." Loki answered. Thor sighed silently, grabbing his boots again. He had the feeling Loki was never going to let him forget that.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. :)

* * *

* * *

Thor sat on a the edge of an empty side work table as he watched Loki poking at the bodies of the assassins with what amounted to a stick. "They're starting to smell." Thor said from his spot, sounding bored.

"Oh yes, delightful isn't it?" Loki responded sounding incredibly cheerful, but his eyes were as hostile as you could get, when he looked at Thor.

"What exactly, are you doing?" Thor asked.

"A simple, easy spell, one I don't even need my own magic for, just some pixie dust and spit." Loki answered sarcastically.

"And what is the spell used for?" Thor said, suddenly speaking slowly as if to a child.

Loki shot him a look. "I'm trying to identify what kind of magic was used." The God of Magic and Mischief said in reply. "Is as much as I can do right now, Thor." He added in a more irritable tone.

Thor frowned a bit at that, and watched Loki throw himsefl into the work. All his attention was on what he was doing, all his concentration focused souly on making this simple spell work for him with out his magic to use. He'd been lying to Thor about it being easy even with out his magic. As he worked, he pulled a throwing knife from his boot and cut his thumb with it, before drawing a rune in the blood on one assassins forehead.

The back lash that hit Loki as the spell took hold from the rune, knocked him backwards away from the table and he found himself sitting on the floor with a stunned expression and his ears ringing.

Thor had come off the table and over to Loki's side in a couple strides, starting to kneel down, but Loki suddenly scrambled over to the table with the bodies on his hands and knees, peering at the edge of the table as runes of fire began spreding along them, with wide eyes.

"What in the Wyrd is that?" Thor asked, standing and looking at the table.

Loki didn't reply for a couple moments as he scrambled around the table, his head tilted to the side, but his eyes were still wide and he was paler then he usually was. Finally he got to his feet, stepping back from the table. "We have a problem...A serious problem..." Loki said, looking at Thor.

Then jumped back with an actually surprised squeak as the bodies suddenly burst into flame. "No!" Loki yelled, grabbing one of the blankets that had been covering the body and attempting to put out the flames, but he had to pull back when the flames turned red and consumed everthing on the table, leaving nothing but ashes.

"Oh fuck...do we ever have a problem..." Loki said, staring at the ash outlines on the table.

"What? What is it, Loki?" Thor asked anxiously, looking back and forth between the table and Loki.

"That is dark magic...darker then even MY magic..." Loki said.

"You use dark magic!" Thor asked.

Loki rolled his eyes, before looking at Thor. "I understand that some times, to get things done for the greater good, you have to use black magic." He replied.

"For the greater good?" Thor asked incrediously.

"I didn't stutter." Loki said boredly as he began scraping up the ashes into corked bottles. "I need your premission to go up into the hills, to see Errol." Loki said, sticking a couple of the corked bottles in a bag, the strap of which he pulled over his shoulder.

"Not alone." Thor replied. "The city, the people in the towns on the way up to the hills, you wouldn't be safe."

"Do not concern yourself with my safety." Loki replied, scrapping up the last of the ashes.

Thor barked a short laugh at that. "Its my job right now, brother." He replied with an edge of sarcasim. Loki bared his teeth in a sneer at him briefly.

* * *

They set out as soon as they could, tracking out for a side gate of the palace and through the town and the village. People of course stopped to stare as they left the palace and the castle city. But people in the town and small village, merely nodded to them, or watched them pass. Not nearly as friendly as they used to be, but not as hostile as castle city's people were.

It was a nice day for such a long hike. The sun was warm in a clear sky. They walked along side by side, treking up into the hills. Loki picked up a long enough stick to be a walking stick and carried it with him. But the silence was eating at Thor.

"Tell me about those worlds you visited..." Thor spoke softly, looking over at Loki as they walked higher into the hills.

"I'd rather not." Loki answered flatly.

"I don't care for a long silence on this walk, Loki." Thor said, shaking his head a bit as they continued walking.

Loki clicked his tongue. "I told you to get used to disappointment." He replied, looking ahead.

"Tell me one thing, Loki." Thor said softly as they walked. "Why are you doing this?"

Loki walked in silence, his face blank and his eyes were empty of emotion. It was a rather distrubing expression from Loki, since it usually meant he was plotting for your imediate destruction. In the most vengeful way. Thor had seen that expression before used on other people. And the results were never good.

So he resigned himself to walking in silence, with out making any progress with Loki. And they did walk for some time in total silence. As they crested one of the tallest hills, how ever, Loki paused, leaning on the walking stick a moment and he turned, looking back toward Asgard a moment, the same expression on his face, before he turned to look at Thor.

"Why am I doing this?" He asked in a soft voice in return. "Because if I don't...if I fell to save the city, and stop this war, I might as well hand myself over to Nidhogg." He added in the same soft voice.

"You're afraid of the dragon?" Thor asked.

"He eats the souls of the wicked..." Loki responded in the same tone as he started walking down the other side of the hill. Then paused again and flashed Thor a purely pyschotic smirk. "And I'm nothing, if not wicked." He said and headed on.

Thor just watched him a moment, before shaking his head and hurried to catch up with him. The problem was, he wasn't sure rather or not to believe him on that. He reminded himself that Loki did have a habit of lying about his reasons, even to Thor. It was his feelings that he couldn't lie to Thor over. And something about what he'd said rung true with Thor on the feelings, but the God of Thunder couldn't help but think there was something more.

It was middle afternoon by the time they reached the hut. It was a ragged looking thing, with junk all around the front, and it's door was actually just a ragged cloak hanging from the frame. It also stunk. Loki held a hand to his nose and shook his head. Even has familiar with the sight and stink has he was, he couldn't abid by the smell.

"What is that stink?" Thor asked, his own hand covering his nose.

"It's an concoction that wards off evil." Loki answereed dryly, moving toward the door of the hut. He raised the walking stick, using the end to brush back the old cloak, though he stood outside the door way. "Errol." He called inside. "Its Loki."

There was no answer, and Loki called again, but only that second time. They stood there, waiting, which annoyed Thor. "Its obvious, he's not here." Thor said, shifting restlessly.

Loki smiled with out humor as he stared off over the hills toward the distance. "He's here." Loki replied.

Thor opened his mouth to say something, when there was an awful screech, like an owl, and something big and feathery came out of Thor's blind side. But he hadn't time to react. Loki stepped in between him and the thing and there was the crack of wood to wood, as Loki held an outside guard, his feet planted firmly apart. He was bending slightly on one knee, his hands spaced apart on the walking stick which was vertical.

Then in a quick movement, he stepped back, spinning the walking stick until he had a grip at the end and swung it around to strick the side of the creature. But the strangly feathered thing had a staff and anticipated the move and blocked it, before sweeping it's staff at Loki's feet, who nimbly danced out of it's reach, while bringing down his walking stick on the others as the creature tumbled forward. "Errol, it's Loki!" He said strongly as he held down the staff, coming almost face to face as Loki had leaned forward.

Now that Thor could see, the feathered thing resembled a humoniod shape and dreadlocked hair full of small twigs and leaves hung in a face, that sported a long tangled wild man stared at Loki a moment before drawing back, righting his staff to lean on it. "Closer. It has been a long time." He said, reguarding Loki. Loki inclined his head at the name the man.

"Teacher." Loki said respectably. "I need your help." He said.

Errol snorted, still watching Loki with owl gold eyes. "You, need help Closer? When you are so clever?"

Loki bit the inside of his cheek at the sarcasim and resisted the urge to use sarcasim in return. "I...humably admit, I am not in any shape to be clever." He unshouldered the bag. "Will you help?' He asked, taking a bottle of the ash from the bag and holding it out, allowing Errol to see the shackle on his wrists.

Those gold eyes flitted briefly to the shackle, then to the bottle before a clawed hand snatched it out of Loki's hand and the old man headed inside the hut. Thor looked at Loki as Loki moved to lean up against wall outside.

"How did..." Thor started, looking at the walking stick, to Loki, to the hanging cloak in the doorway.

Loki snorted, not looking at Thor. "Involuntary reaction. Suvival instinct. I merely reacted to the attack." He answered.

Thor raised an eyebrow, eyeing Loki a moment, some how knowing that had been the truth of the matter, but at the same time, he still had saved Thor from a surprise beating from an old man. And shown some surprisingly good moves with just a walking stick. Thor forgot how impressive truly was to watch Loki fight, when he wasn't fighting against him himself. There was no denying his brother had skills. Vicious skills.

"Why are we out here?" Thor asked, changing the subject.

"Because he wont work with us in there." Loki answered. "Just wait Thor."

And waiting is what they did. It was almost twilight when Errol finally emerged, wiping his hands. He looked at Loki. "Closer, you are dealing with blood magic. Dark blood magic." Errol replied. "God of Fear magic..."

"Keir." Loki said softly, paler. Errol merely nodded. Then turned and went back inside, leaving them alone again. Loki stood there for a couple more minutes, before turning and heading back toward the path. Thor quickly followed.

"That was it?" Thor asked.

"That was it.." Loki answered. He sat off down the trail, heading back toward Asgard. His thought lost on what he'd learned. They'd all know if Keir was in Asgard. So he must have been influencing things from Nilfheilm. He just had to wonder why. Was Nilfheim wanting war that badly? Did they truly see Asgard as a threat since Loki's actions...or were they just taking advantage of the current chaos, to strike?

* * *

The later seemed more plausable to Loki. It made sense with the council already against Odin. And Thor. Loki glanced at the Thrundergod discreet, seeing the man staring off toward the clouds as they walked, no doubt thinking about the past. Sentiment would be the death of Thor, Loki decided, shaking his head faintly and turned his attention back to the path.

They walked in silence, the entire way back. Both of them seemedto be in their own little worlds as they entered the palace of Asgard. Finally the paused an an intersectionof halls. "I believe I will head on to the dinning hall. Dinner's just started." Thor said, looking in that direction.

Loki snorted faintly, looking off in the direction of the personal apartments. "Have fun with that. I think under the circumstances, I'll skip tonight." He replied, turning and heading in that direction.

Thor watched him go. "Be careful, brother." He called after Loki, but the raven haired trickster gave no indication he'd heard Thor. Thor shook his head and headed in the direction of dinning hall.

Loki had no intention of going back to Thor's chambers, even though as a slave, he knew he should. Instead, he headed past Thor's chambers, to a small set of double doors at the far end of the hall and stopped before them. He was hoping, with out his magic, he could unseal the doors with just his touch. He hadn't exactly planned for not being able to unlock them through his magic if he ever returned.

He reached out, laying a hand on the middle seam of the door and could feel the energy coursing through the wood. The doors had been spelled years ago, that if Loki ever left Asgard, the doors sealed themselves and let no one in. He'd done the spell when he attempted to run away once after his lips were sewn shut.

He closed his eyes and tried to will the doors to open. Every personal trinket and treasure that ever meant anything to him, lay beyond the doors and they would not open to him with out his magic. After a few minutes, he kicked the doors in frustration and turned, heading down to Thor's chambers instead.

He wasn't entirely sure why he wanted into his rooms so badly. Maybe the familiarty of his own things would help settle his mind, but there was always the possibility that it would only make things worse. Maybe the spell had sensed that. Thin, but possible. As he reached Thor's chambers how ever, he stopped.

And instead of entering them, turned and headed straight for the library. Since there wasn't a person inside the library, he felt perfectly at home and began plucking books off the shelf. Thor's oalfish friends had always loved to tease him about his reading. But he'd found a long time ago, that to know you're enemy, you observed and learned about them. The library was a good place to start on the subject of blood magic.

Blood magic was not something Loki had had to base his own on. He possessed far more magic, then any one else in Asgard, possibly more then any one in the nine realms period. And though his abilities where still growing, when his magic wasn't locked off, he was still formabile.

But Keir was the God of Fear, from Nilfhiem and he had control over Nidhogg. Loki was going to have to come up with some kind of plan, to deal with both Keir and Nidhogg if it came to that. So he presued as much research as he could.

And had no idea how far along he was, when the sound of boots coming to at stop at the table he was at, startled him. He looked up with surprise to find Thor standing over him,a tray in one hand, a lantern in the other. "I some how knew you hadn't eaten yet. And I also knew this was where I'd find you." Thor said, sitting the lantern and the tray on the table. The tray consisted of fruit, cheese and cold meat pieces with a tankard of mead. "You need to eat, Loki." Thor said, pushing the tray closer to him.

"At least you remembered to feed me." Loki answered, eyeing the tray a moment, before snatching up a piece of cheese and meat and popping them into his mouth as he turned another page with his other hand.

"Next time you can get your own food, if this is how you're going to repay me." Thor answered, hooking a chair with his foot and spinning it around to straddle it, leaning on the back as he watched Loki. "What exactly are you looking for?"

"Information on Blood Magic. Its not a magic I've ever had to invest in, though maybe I should..." Loki replied. "Blood magic is a strong magic, made stronger by blood, but I've never had that problem. My magic is very strong. Besides, those who practice in blood magic, have a tendecy to...go wrong..."

"What do you mean?" Thor asked.

"The more they use for their magic, the more they start needing blood themselves...they'll kill for it. Its outlawed here in Asgard. But they still practice it in Nilfhiem, and they saw Keir drinks his share of blood daily. That he thrieves on the idea of war, bcause it would be a fresh source of blood for him. There are stories from our grandfather's time, of when Bor went up against Keir, he found him in the battle field, moving from soldier to soldier, drinking them dry." Loki said.

Thor raised an eyebrow. "Our grandfather..." He said.

"Your grandfather, I said your." Loki replied tartly as he ate another piece of cold meat. "But thats not the point of what I'm telling you. You do blood magic to much, you become far more wicked then you should." Loki added. "Its not to say I wouldn't introduce a couple spells into my repertiore."

Thor frowned at that. "Do you really need to?" He asked.

"Hmm, yes actually. They're good spells. Not that I'd have to use them alot. Its only if you use blood magic to an access." Loki replied, turning another page and eating a couple more pieces. "Now go away, Thor. I'm working."

"Its late, Loki. Very late...you've been in here all night." Thor replied softly.

"Its not that late." Loki retorted.

Thor laid a hand on the book, stopping Loki from reading any more. "Its long after the midnight hour, Loki." He said a bit more sternly.

"As if that's unsual for me. Get your grubby hand off the book, Thor." Loki said with a slightly cold tone.

Thor shook his head. "I will not, Loki. You need to stop for the night, finish eating and get some rest."

Loki had shifted, just a bit, to pull the throwing dagger from his boot. And as Thor started to lean forward to add again what Loki was to do, the trickster brought the dagger down by Thor's arm with surprising speed and force, driving the peice of metal into the wood hard. The move caused Thor to sat back all at once with a shocked expression. "I could just use your blood." Loki snarled.

Thor's expression turned to a glare and he got up from the chair, turning it back around and all but slamming it back into place. He said nothing to Loki, merely glared at him before leaving the library. Loki wiggled and pryed the throwing dagger from the table and slipped it back into his boot, muttering about Thor and his interruptions.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews, I'm really hoping you're all enjoying the story as much as I'm enjoying writing it. I've really been hoping I do Thor as much justice as I do Loki. All mistakes are mine. All mythology warped by me.

* * *

It was again after dawn when Loki finally slipped into Thor's chambers, exhausted. He'd stopped by his own chambers again, but the doors still didn't open, so he'd given up after a half hour of standing there trying to will them open. So he'd gone on to Thor's chambers. Thor was curled up in bed, with one of the serving girls. Loki paused to sneer at this scene.

He stood at the foot of the bed, glaring at the two of them, disgusted and even a little jealous that Thor had found time to do this. His standing there glaring was obviously felt by the girl, because she came awake with a startle and stared back at him. Loki gave her a sneer and turned, heading into the dressing room, closing the door behind him.

He stripped out of his clothes, just down to his underclothes before sitting on the cot. For a long moment he just sat there, feeling how very exhausted he was. He turned over in his mind, everything he'd learned. And he realized he owed Thor an apology. He made a face at that thought and flopped back on the cot, staring up at the ceiling a moment. Maybe he'd apologize tomorrow, only maybe. It wasn't long as he lay there, that sleep claimed him.

* * *

Thor had dismissed the serving girl when he'd woken, not unkindly as she was one of the girls he regularly took into his bed. He'd needed the stress relief from the way things had gone the day before. He was more frustrated over Loki then he could ever remember. One moment, they were like it used to be, although with some tension, but Thor felt it was progress that they could have simply conversations with out Loki attempting to tear out his heart. Then the next moment, it was exactly that. Loki would get a murderous gleam in his eyes and his words were the most cutting and cold.

The only thing worse then his words, was the eyes. All the hostility and hatred that bled through those green eyes. Thor longed to see the kindness and humor in them he once knew. He was very worried about Loki's sanity with everything that was going on. And this fear of Nidhogg, he'd never known his brother to be afraid of anything...at least not until everything with the Tesseract entered into the picture. The Chaturi and all that, all of it seemed to be making Loki crazier and crazier.

Thor headed across his room in just his underclothes, for his dressing room. He rather expected Loki not to be in the dressing room and probably still in the library. He entered the dressing room only to come to a stop as he was meet by whimpering and moaning. Loki was tossing and turning on the cot, looking as he was trying to fight off some invisable enemy holding him down.

Thor stood where he was for the moment, unsure what to do. He hated seeing Loki suffering like this, but after the last time he didn't know what to do for him. He stood for a moment or two longer, watching Loki suffer, throwing his arms up in his sleep as if to ward someone off, his lower body twisting this way and that, as if to keep it away from the same person he was warding off. Thor decided to try something their mother had always done for them when they'd had nightmares as children.

He moved to the cot and reached down, drawing his fingers over Loki's hair slowly. He kept petting his hair, as he watched Loki settle down slowly, the whimpering slowing and the tossing and turning coming to a stop. Thor sighed softly and crouched down beside the head of the cot, still stroking Loki's hair. "You're not as immune to kindness and affection as you like to think you are, Loki..." Thor said softly as he leaned forward enough to kiss Loki on the top of his head, before standing, finishing petting Loki's hair now that he'd quieted down. "You'll just have to get used to the fact you're still loved, Loki." He added as he moved to get dressed. He decided to let Loki sleep, now that it was peaceful.

* * *

Loki yawned, scratching at his head as he sat up from the cot. Something was nagging at him, but he couldn't quiet remember. He sat there for a couple minutes, pondering about what was bothering him, before he got up. Quickly he got dressed. He pulled the tunic on over his head, and tugged the sleeves on over the shackles before looking at them. Even with out the chains, they were still an annoyance. Not just because they nullifed his magic, but they nullifed even the frost giant in him. They subjected him completely to Asgardian rule and law.

Not that he had any intention of shifting into a frost giant. The occassional times when he was angry enough that his skin color changed, he was quick to shift back. He wanted no reminder of that he wasn't what he'd grown up believing himself to be. He supposed it was a good thing he was only half, but half was bad enough.

Deciding not to think about the shackles for now, he finished getting dressed, pulling on his boots and slidding a couple throwng knives inside just in case. He really wished he could wear the same amount he used to, rather then just a few. And he couldn't even summon them by magic like he used to. But he supposed he'd make do, if it came to it. It wasn't as if he couldn't use anything else if need be.

He left Thor's chambers and headed in the direction of the training grounds figuring that was where Thor was. The guards stationed in the hall watched him suspiciously but Loki continued to hold his head high and ignore them all.

Half way through his walk, he turned a corner and came to a stop as he nearly ran into Frigga. "Mother." He said in surprise. He hadn't seen her since that night. For a moment, Frigga just looked at him, before smiling softly and raised a hand, touching his hair.

"Your hair has grown out..." She said. "I was hoping for a chance to speak to you, Loki, since your brother brought you back."

Loki faultered, taking a step back away from her and she dropped her hand. "Mother, I really don't think now is the best time, I now have duties to attend to." He said softly, dropping his gaze. He just couldn't bring to use her name. There was no hatred for Frigga, when all she done was love him.

"I really don't like the idea of you doing this, being a slave just to get out of the dungeon, Loki." Frigga said softly.

Loki snorted softly. "I'm not, Mother. I have...other reasons for subjecting myself to this..." He said softly, before looking up at her. She was the only person he could be fully honest with. "Maybe it for redemption...to keep Nidhogg from marching on the city."

Frigga watched Loki a moment, before nodding. "Then I hope you find that redemption my son." She said softly. "Your brother is in the training yard." She added, stepping aside.

"Thank you, Mother." Loki said softly, before hurrying on to the training yard. Thor must have just finished, because a guard informed Loki that the god of Thunder had moved to the bath house to clean up. Loki rolled his eyes, but nodded to the guard before starting in that direction.

"Look, it's the lier. The trickster. The evil one." Came a voice, followed by laughter of a couple warriors. Loki paused, drawing a silent deep breath, before turning to deal with it. "Tell us, Lie-smith, what's brought you down to the training yard? Trying to find a little courage, you failed to have? Only once have I ever seen such a coward."

Loki raised an eyebrow. "He must have taught you everything you know, Waldarf." He replied calmly.

The warrior named Waldarf sneered a bit. "You wouldn't know courage if it bit you in the ass." He said.

"As opposed to you who wouldn't know courage if she laid herself out in front of you?" Loki asked sweetly in return. Waldarf took a step forward, glaring at Loki. Obviously he was trying to have a battle of wits with Loki, seeing who's tongue was sharper.

"As if you've ever had a woman." Waldarf replied. "You who are the ugliest creature on the face of this world."

"I'm shocked, that you have never looked upon your wife...Now that is one ugly creature. Though as I understand it, Gremholf there certainly finds her pleasing enough." Loki replied with the utmost sincerity.

There was an angered roar, and Waldarf launched himself at Loki, who unfortunately didn't move quickly enough, ending up tackled to the dirt floor of the training ring. Waldarf's friends also moved to help, and before Loki could get to any of his blades, fists flashed and knees slammed in to his side hard. He knew he was going to be sore in the morning. And he had brought this beating on himself, to be sure, unable not to bait Waldarf into his anger, when knowing the man had a short temper and a mean right hook.

"Hold him down!" Waldarf commanded his friends after they'd hit and kicked Loki for a bit, the guards outside the training ring, ignoring the whole incident. "I've got something to fix his trechorus mouth." The man growled, disappearing for a moment, before coming back with a needle and the thin leather cording they used to stitch up boots and the likes.

Loki caught sight of the needle as it glinted in the sun as Waldarf threaded the needle and he began squirming and trying to pull out from under the mind reverted back to the day he first had his lips sewn shut and all the fear and panic from that moment came rushing back. It was one of the few times in his life he had truly been afraid. "Hold him down!" Waldarf snapped again.

"You can't do this!" Loki replied, the panic clear in his voice as he struggled.

"Watch me." Waldarf snarled, straddling Loki's legs to help keep him down, his friends now pinning down Loki's arms and one grabbed his head.

"No!" Loki cried, as Waldarf leaned over him. He tried to keep turning his head, but the man holding his head, lifted it up and slammed it down on the ground enough to stun Loki as Waldarf grabbed his chin and sank the needle through Loki's bottom lip and he let out with a scream of pain. Waldarf began sewing. Loki continued to scream and when his screams of pain didn't do anything, he managed to scream out, "Thor! Thor!"

Waldarf was half way through sewing Loki's lips shut, despite the raven haired trickster's tears and cries pain, before there was a loud roar and Waldarf was struck off of Loki, his friends following him, being knocked away. Suddenly Thor was standing over top of Loki, his hammer in one hand, looking murderous at Waldarf and his friends. "Make another move toward my brother, Waldarf. Please, give me a reason to beat you into your grave." Thor said in a soft cold tone.

"He started it." Waldarf managed to reply, picking himself up, holding his arm and shoulder where Thor had slammed the hammer into. It was wonder it was just his shoulder and elbow that was broken. Thor had pulled back on the swing at the last moment, just enough for him to feel pain.

"How childish of you." Thor replied dryly, still glaring. "So he baited you, you should be adult enough not to fall for it."

"Actually, Waldarf started it." Came the soft comment from a guard near by. Thor glanced sparingly at him, before turning his attention back to Waldarf and took a single step forward, though that single step covered a lot of ground. "Touch him again, and I'll kill you. Look at him again, and I'll kill you." Thor snarled.

With that Waldarf and his friends quickly left the training yard. Thor turned back to Loki, sitting Mlojnir down and leaning down to pull Loki up to his feet. Blood ran down Loki's chin and neck, dripping onto his tunic. His lips were raw and swollen. "Help...please..." Came a pitiful mew from Loki through half sewn mouth.

Thor swallowed hard, all those feelings from that time years ago rushing back. "I am so sorry, Loki. So very sorry." He said as he took his knife from his belt. "Hold still, this will hurt." He said. He took ahold of Loki's head with one hand, his fingers holding his head at the base of the skull as he used his knife to slice through the cord. Loki held still as much as he could, despite the pain as he cut the cords. Then Thor gently pulled cording from the wounds.

Loki gave another cry of pain as the last of the binding was pulled free and his knees failed to support him, dropping him downward. But Thor had dropped his knife and caught Loki under the arms to support him. He pulled him back up wards and wrapped his arms around him, holding him against him for the moment. For the moment, Loki was clinging to him, his forehead resting against Thor's shoulder as he caught his breath.

"I'll take you to the healing room." Thor said, suddenly picking Loki up. He wasn't surprised by the fact that Loki was much lighter then he used to be.

Loki's eyes were closed, as he tried to process the pain and he shook his head as much as he thought he could, the blow to his head having given him a head ache. "No healing room...Please Thor...just...take me back to your chambers..." He replied rather softly, not really moving his lips as much as possible, more blood flowed from the action.

"Loki, you're hurt, you're bleeding..." Thor's words were cut off by another shake of Loki's head and the thunder god sighed, but concented to taking Loki back to his chambers.

* * *

Thor sat Loki on the edge of his bed, before getting a typical Asgardian first aid kit he kept in his room. Loki looked out of it, the pain causing him to be fuzzy and light headed. He didn't even protest as Thor began cleaning up the wounds around his lips. He merely flinched and cringed, but looked up at Thor with glazed eyes.

Thor cleaned the blood off his neck as well and eyed the condition of the tunic, with its dirt and blood stains. He shook his head a bit and applied a healing salve to the wounds. "I'll help you out of the tunic, Loki and then you need to rest." Thor told him as he finished with the salve, gently running his fingers around Loki's lips to rub in the salve enough. Loki just blinked, then nodded dully.

Once Thor wiped his hands clean, he turned his attention back to Loki. "Come on Loki, lets get you out of the tunic." He said, helping Loki pull the tunic off over his head. He saw the bruises on Loki's chest and arms already coming up and felt a rush of anger at Waldarf hit him again. "Rest on my bed for now, Loki." He said as he got up, taking the first aid kid and Loki's tunic to put up.

Loki continued to just set on the end of the bed, staring at the far wall as he dealt with the pain, his mind surprisingly blank. He was still in shock over having his lips sewn shut. All the bad memories from before rushing back to him.

Thor put up the kit and tossed Loki's tunic in a basket he had for dirty clothes, and selected a pain tonic he had on a shelf near by before turning back to see Loki still sitting on the end of the bed, his back to him. A beautiful and intricate celtic knot work Chaos Star was tattooed on Loki's back, the center of the star holding a celtic knot work tree, with in the tree a wolf, a snake, a raven, a fox, and a pooka. Around the points of the star, flames and lightening.

Thor had always admired the tattoo, it was so intricate and beautiful and oddly a feminine appearance. It was under the shoulder blades, above the small of his back, though the bottom point of the star ran down the small of his back, just above his bottom. But now, there were scars cutting through the tattoo, not exactly fresh, but certain done with in the last few months. Thor managed to swallow the anger at seeing those scars and moved back toward the bed.

"How did these happen, Loki?" He asked, reaching out to touch a particularly large scar that cut into the tattoo. Loki blinked at the touch and the question and turned his head to look up at Thor with the same glazed shell shocked look, not answering. Thor sighed deeply, some how not surprised Loki was in no shape to answer him at the moment. He'd hoped, that in the state he was in, maybe Loki's mind would allow him to answer. But it was to much to hope.

Instead, Thor knelt beside Loki, and reached up with one hand, taking him by the base of the skull again. "Drink this, and crawl under the covers." He commanded softly, holding the bottle of the tonic up to Loki's lips. Loki's gaze dropped to look at the bottle unsure, but after hesitating a moment, he opened his mouth enough for Thor to pour the tonic in as he tipped his head back enough and swallowed.

When he'd taken the whole tonic, he finally sighed deeply and moved, pulling away from Thor and crawling up toward the head of the bed, pushing back the covers on Thor's bed. Thor watched him, taking in pale skin, the sleek frame, the rather round backside. He could see why there were a number of men in Asgard that were sexually attracted to Loki. The trickster was a beautiful creature. Were most Asgardians reminded Thor of cold steel and hardness, Loki reminded Thor of fire, untamable, but delicate yet deadly.

Loki settled down in the middle of Thor's bed, laying on his one side that wasn't as bruised as the rest. Thor moved enough to cover Loki up, laying a kiss on his forehead as he tucked him in. Then he moved to stand, to leave Loki to rest, when Loki's hand caught his. "Stay...please..." Loki whispered, almost unheard. He looked sleepy and intoxicated from the tonic. "I...I don't want to have nightmares again..." He added in the same almost unheard whisper.

Thor paused, looking down at Loki, who was looking up at him with an innocent gaze, not a look Thor had seen in a long time. There was fear there as well, of the nightmares, Thor supposed. Seeing that expression on Loki's face, seeing the wounds around his lips, hearing the whisper, the choice was perfectly logical to Thor. He moved, sitting on the edge of the bed for the moment to toe of his boots, the hammer sitting next to them on the floor.

Then he crawled up beside Loki, laying down on his side beside him, staying ontop of the blankets. He was glad he was already out of his armour. "Sleep Loki, I'll protect you from the nightmares." Thor said softly, reaching up to stroke the black hair a moment like their mother would have done. Loki gaze back at him intoxicated and sleeply, and innocently. Before he closed his eyes, tucking his arms against him and curling up as small as he could.

Thor continued stroke Loki's hair, before slipping his arm aorund Loki's shoulders, drawing him closer and held him while he slept. The thundergod merely lay there for now, thinking about everything Loki had been through, and that he'd briefly shown what it was he was trying to hide so much, by begging Thor to stay. By doing that, he'd shown Thor there was still enough of him there that could be saved. "I'm not giving up on you, Loki." Thor said softly, kissing Loki's forehead again and just continued to hold him.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: I am sorry for the shorter chapter here and the time it took to get it up, just life interfering. Enjoy and thanks for the reviews.

* * *

Thor had fallen into a cat nap, but certainly couldn't sleep to heavy and after awhile, came awake again. He discovered that he'd rolled onto his back at some point, and in that position, Loki had snuggled closer with his head on Thor's chest. The position embarassed Thor, for it was a rather intimate position. But Loki was in need of such comfort. And it was obvious, that Thor was the only one he sought the comfort from or accepted it from.

The God of Thunder raised a hand, stroking Loki's hair as they lay there. He stared up at the intricately painted ceiling. One of his grandfather's great battle scenes. Fighting against the dark elves and the fire giants. There was his grandfather Bor, tall and proud, muscular. With long blond hair and a blond beard. He wielded Mjolnir. It was interesting, now that Thor thought about it, how much he himself looked like his grandfather. He wondered if he acted the same way. He supposed he'd have to ask his mother.

He continued to look at the fanastical scene, an artists interuptation of that battle. Then noticed something else never really did. The hand that did not have Mjolnir raised in victory, was holding a small pale hand, of a beautiful figure that at Bor's side. The figure's skin was pale, dressed in dark green and silver, the hair was black and long. And the eyes were a striking green. The figure was andrognious, hard to tell if it was male or female, but beautiful all the same and on the figures head in the painting, sat the queen's circlet, meaning it was Bor's queen, Thor's grandmother.

What was most startling, was the rather striking resemblence to the raven haired trickster curled up in Thor's arms. Loki looked just like Bor's queen. Had Bor's queen been a socerceress? Was that how his grandfather had been so victorious in so many battles, his queen wielding magic beside him? Was that the secret, to have Loki wield his magic beside Thor in future battles? Or did it mean Loki should be Thor's queen?

Thor would have thought his mind would have recoiled in disgust over that thought, but it didn't. Instead it left him thinking. Was it possible, that they could rule together, not through marriage, they had been raised as brothers after all and there was the small matter of the fact Loki couldn't produce an heir for Thor. Or could he produce an heir? Thor had heard that the Jotun were not merely one gender, but both. That when mating season came up, it was up to the individal giant, rather or not they wanted to be male or female at the time.

It certainly explained how Loki had the ability to shapeshift from male to female as he'd demonstrated in the past for various pranks. That would mean that Loki could indeed produce an heir. And naming Loki his consort was certainly one way to protect Loki from the council.

But he was also curious to know if they could rule side by side as brothers, like brother kings of old. It would solve a lot of problems in Thor's opinion. It would show he thought of Loki as his equal, vauled his council and opinion and trusted him enough. As well it gave Loki a throne he deserved. Thor decided he would have to look in to the idea more. And keep the idea of Loki being his queen privately to himself.

Because privately, he rather liked the idea. Not just because of an attraction he'd been noticing more and more often lately, but because it would tame Loki, the trickster would have to be under Thor's rule. The God of Magic and Mischief really would be subserviant to Thor. In the bedroom at least. But that was enough power in Thor's mind to have control of Loki in such an intimate way.

Thor blushed darkly, feeling the heat rising in his cheeks at the way his thoughts had turned and knew the smart thing for him to do was to get out of bed and leave Loki to rest. His _brother_ would definitely not forgive him for such thoughts. With a heavy sigh, he started to ease himself from under Loki.

"Don't...please...just a little while longer..." Came a whimper and Loki tightened his embrace on Thor. "A little bit longer, and we can go back to pretending this never happened..."

"We don't have to pretend, Loki..." Thor replied softly, ceasing trying to get out from under him, letting his fingers stroke though Loki's hair.

"Yes we will..." Loki answered with out elebrating. Thor shook his head and finally moved, sitting up all the way, catching Loki who squeaked, then Thor lay him on the bed beside him, looking down at him. His lips were still swollen and red. The bruises still visable. Thor reached down, running a finger ever so gently across Loki's lips.

Loki blinked wide eyed at Thor's move and pulled back, fear and suspicion in his gaze. "Why did you do that?" Loki asked, moving to sat up, away from Thor.

Thor sighed, before finally moving to get out of the bed. "I am sorry, Loki. I don't know what I was thinking." He said softly, honestly. "I wanted...only to comfort you, but I went about it the wrong way...forgive me."

Loki looked away, with an ill snort. "I don't need to be comfortered." He replied softly.

Thor had paused, moving to stand beside him, looking down at him. "Don't lie, Loki. Not over this." He said softly, with a bit of a hard edge to it. "I've seen you suffer every night from the night terrors. I've heard and seen you whimpering and trying to fight off invisable enemies. No, enemies isn't the right word, I've seen the way your lower body twists and turns, attackers is better word to use. I am not an idiot, Loki. I can guess you've been raped, used and abused." He said, his voice still soft, but the hard edge growing.

"You think I like watching you suffer, Loki? Do you think I am like everyone else and take pleasure from it? If I did, I wouldn't have come to your rescue when Waldarf was sewing your mouth shut. I'd have let it happen. If I'm as cold as you think I am, I would have even helped." Thor said, comng to kneel on the bed beside Loki.

Loki had cringed away from Thor's tone, though his eyes flashed when Thor said he could guess he'd been raped. "You don't know what I've been through." He said through clenched teeth. "I am a king, and I was used like a common whore, against my will! But I still kept my chin raised high!" He added, scrambling off the bed despite the pain. Thor stayed kneeling on the bed beside him, one knee in the bed.

"You still suffered. You're still suffering, and I don't know, Loki, because you wont tell me!" Thor replied, stressing his words. He reached out and caught Loki's hands before the trickster could pull away from him. "You do not have to suffer through this alone, Loki! Why can't you understand that? I will willingly listen to everything! I will willingly be the shoulder you can cry on!" Thor stressed.

Loki looked away from him, wanting to tell him he didn't cry. Wanted Thor to know he wasn't that weak, but he could say nothing as he was well aware of what had happened the night before. Instead, he twisted his hands out Thor's reach and backed away, shaking his head. "I'm not having this conversation with you right now." he hissed, back away until he could turn and head toward the dressing room to hide. He wished more then anything he could leave and go to his own rooms, but the doors were still sealed to him.

He only made it half way across the room before Thor gave an enraged growl and in three quick stride caught up with Loki, grabbing him by the shoulders and spinning him around to face him. There was an intensity in Thor's blue eyes Loki had never really seen before and he suddenly found himself back up against the wall next to the dressing room, with Thor pinning him there. The thunder god had a hold of his arms, holding them pinned against the wall and leaned in hard against him to keep him trapped there.

"We're havng this conversation right now." Thor growled, holding him pinned there. "What do I have to do to get it through your head, Loki?" He demaned though his voice was soft. "What will it take to get you to realize I refuse to give up on you?"

"Why?" Loki demanded in return, a desperate tone to his voice. Not quiet a whine, but a lost tone to his voice. "Why can't you just...let me be...let me decend into my own madness?"

"Because!" Thor replied hotly, pressing harder against him as Loki squirmed. The trickster froze as Thor's lower body pressed against him and he felt something familiar happening between their lower body. He was privately shocked at the fact that Thor's aggression and dominance over him was actually starting to arouse Loki. After everything that had happened to him, he was now more of a submissive then he cared to admit, though he supposed when it came to carnal desire, he'd always been a submissive. He controlled everything else in his life, or tried desperately to, and he certainly took pleasure in controlling others through mischief and magic. It aroused him to give up such control in the bedroom.

"That's not an answer Thor!" Loki managed to reply, though a bit breathless. "You can't just say because!"

"Because I love you, you little brat! I've always loved you! And I always will!" Thor replied strongly, continuing to hold Loki pinned against the wall. He took both of Loki's arms and pinned them above his head, using one hand to hold his shackled wrists against the wall. The other hand, he moved to brush the hair out of Loki's face. "You'll always been important to me, Loki. One of the most important things in my life." Thor said, softly, serious but gentle.

Loki stared back at him in surprise of his words a moment. Trying to understand exactly what was happening. He felt, old feelings, he'd tried to squash, tried to hide and ignore about Thor, resurfacing. The desire, the want for Thor, the feelings he'd had as a late teen, knowing it was wrong, because Thor was his brother. Believing himself cursed and damned for desiring to have his brother love him in such a carnal way. He'd done everything possible, to bury those feelings, to forget them.

And yet here they were, resurfacing. And, he realized startling in the back of his mind, that he really didn't have to stop those feelings, Thor WASN'T his brother. Not by blood. He stared wide eyed at Thor, meeting his gaze, sparkling green against deep blue. And then decided to be bold. He leaned in, and caught Thor's lips with his own, kissing him. Thor pulled back with surprise, his eyes wide as he stared at Loki, still having him pinned to the wall. He couldn't say anything. It had been an absolutely simple kiss, yet there was some hidden passion. Loki was blushing rather darkly, his gaze lowered. And it suddenly amused Thor. He watched Loki a moment. He started to say something, when a knock came to the door.

He released Loki, stepping back. Loki stared at him wide eyed, breathing hard. He could hardly fathom what just happened between them, his mind seeming to work far to fast. When a second knock came to the door, Loki slipped away and fled into the dressing room. Thor took a long breath and let it out slowly, before heading for the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait. This chapter steps up the rating on the story. I hope you enjoy. All mistakes are mine.

* * *

The guard at the door informed him that Odin wished to speak to him, and that there was another dead body for Loki to examine. Thor gripped the door a little hard, a faint sound of splintering being heard. "Very well. I shall see to it." Thor said between clenched teeth.

He closed the door promptly in guards face and he turned, heading toward the dressing room. He stopped out side it a moment, swallowing hard and getting himself und control again. And to give Loki a moment as well. Before he finally knocked on the door. "Go away, Thor." Came Loki's voice with no emotion.

Thor sighed. "Loki, there's been another murder...I have to go see father...if you want, when I come back, I'll go with you to look at the body..." Thor said softly.

"I don't need you, to come with me." Loki answered. "Just..go..."

Thor stood there for a long moment, before sighing again. "Alright, Loki..." He turned, gathering up Mjollnir. "I will...be back to check on you as soon as I can." Thor said. There was no answer and with another soft sigh, Thor left the rooms, and headed for his father's study.

Again, he found Odin standing before the windows. He noticed that Odin again seemed even more ragged and exhausted. "Father..." Thor approached slowly.

Odin sighed deeply, before turning to look at Thor. "How is Loki?" Odin asked right off. Thor blinked in surprise to the question. "I heard what happened in the training yard." Odin added. "Your mother is quite worried as well."

"He...is still recovering. I think he was in more shock then anything else, father. He refused to go to the healers over it. Emberassement I feel." Thor answered.

"And...his lips?" Odin asked, sitting down at his desk. "Were they fully sewn shut?"

"Only half, before I put a stop to it...but...I know it brought up to much of the past..." Thor replied.

Odin nodded to that, quiet a moment. "I wish to speak to Loki...could you tell him that?" He said after a moment.

"I'm not...sure he will, father...He still...is resentful." Thor answered. "Then...there is everything that's happened to him...since his fall...he wont tell me, but...Ive guessed and his reactions to my guesses seem to prove it true. Where ever he ended up first...he must have been slaved out and...abused." Thor added rather softly.

Odin's eyebrow raised, "Who!" He demanded.

Thor shook his head. "He wont tell me. Yet." He replied softly.

"Loki is still a member of this family, rather he wants to accept it or not." Odin stated. "In some form or another." Odin added.

* * *

Loki finally slipped from Thor's rooms and through the halls, keeping to himself, avoiding as many people as possible. He wandered to a place he knew he could find some stress relief, finding the soilders barracks empty except for one soldier he was look for. "Hello Raum..." Loki said softly to the handsome muscular dark haried man.

Raum looked up, to see Loki and raised an eyebrow. "Prince Loki, this is a surprise." He said, his voice soft as always. "What brings you to my cot?" He asked.

Loki moved closer, his hips swaying back and forth as he walked toward him, seductively. "I was curious as to whether or not you needed any stress relief?" Loki asked softly, a slight purr in his voice.

Raum sat his sword aside, along with the whet stone and looked at Loki, a faint smirk coming to him. "Or is it you, my prince, who is in need of stress relief?" He asked, reaching out to catch Loki by the hips and bringing the young man closer to him.

Loki slipped his hands in to Raum's dark brown hair, stroking his fingers through the thick locks as he looked down at him. "We can be relief to each other." He replied rather softly, a coy smile coming to him. Raum stood at that. He towered over Loki, and sank a hand into Loki's long black hair, tangling gently as he bent his head back leaning down to kiss him hungrily. Since Loki had been a teenager, and Raum had seduced him, Loki came to him for sex. And Loki submitted.

Raum pulled him tight against him, slipping a hand under the back of Loki's tunic, running his hand over his bare back as they kissed and Loki moaned softly. Raum finally released him from the kiss, allowing Loki to catch his breath. "Stress relief, yes..." Raum growled huskily. "Then relieve me." He told Loki. Loki looked up at him with a rather innocent look, dicphiering the order from Raum's words, before he dropped to his knees before Raum.

He untied lacing of Raum's trousers, and began to ease them down, leaning forward to to run his lips over the skin of his taunt stomach. He let his teeth graze over Raum's hips bones, causing the large man to moan with a growl, his fingers trailing through Loki's black locks. Loki looked through his lashes up at Raum, as he freed the man's erection from his trousers, finding him semi hard. He let his lips brush over his member, back and forth a few times.

He let his tongue follow the trailer, aware Raum had dropped his head backwards still moan. "Loki, you're teasing." He growled and Loki opened his mouth, slowing taking Raum's length inside, sucking and licking gently as he did. "Good..." Raum growled as Loki's head began bobbing up and down. Raum was quick to come as Loki was quite talented with the tongue. And only seemed to have learned more tricks since falling. "You've picked up new tricks." Raum said breathless.

Loki winced at those words, looking up at him a bit troubled. But he didn't dare stop. And his work paid off as Raum came, grunting with his release. Yet he was hardly done with Loki. He pulled him to his feet, turning Loki around so his back was to him and pressed him over the table next to his cot, pulling Loki's own trousers down roughly. Loki whimpered softly at the rough tugging and reached down with one hand to help Raum get them down.

Raum moaned at getting Loki undressed, seeing the pale skin and stroked one hand over Loki's backside, as his other hand stroked himself back into hardness, before he took Loki by the hips and pressed into him. He gave a full thrust, sinking into him, Loki crying out softly at the roughness, but with a touch of pleasure as well. Raum held him by the hips as he started the pace, pushing Loki into the table with each thrust. Loki moaned, closing his eyes and giving himself over to the moment and the stress relief. Both hands rested on the table, his back arched a bit as his body's pleasure grew, the orgasm he could feel building taking his mind off of everything.

Raum pushed the pace faster and harder. Loki gripped the other side of the narrow table, practically laying over it as he moaned, pushing back against Raum, the orgasm building faster and harder. "Don't stop..." Loki moaned, his head tipped back. One of Raum's hands left Loki's hop and slipped into Loki's hair, tangling, pulling gently, keeping Loki's head up. He moaned in reply to Loki's words.

"Fuck, you are such a good little lay..." Raum growled in his own pleasure, a whimper escaping Loki at those words. Loki seemed to loose track of time for how long they were like this, Raum pushing the pace hard and rough, his body slamming into Loki's almost painfully, but the pleasure out weighted it for the moment, making Loki forget.

Then he cried out, his grip on the table hard enough his knuckles were white and he arched his head back as far it would go, even with Raum pulling his hair hard. His neck uncomfortable at the angle it was, but it was the least thing in his mind as the orgasm coursed through him, his body tightening around Raum's shaft as he felt the other man come.

For a few minutes they stayed that way, before the guardsman pulled free of Loki, letting go of his hair and body and stepping away from him. Raum grabbed a cloth from near his bed and cleaned himself. Loki for the moment stayed leaning over the table, panting and struggling to catch his breath, all his weight on the table to hold him up as his legs felt weak and wobbly in the aftermath of the rough sex.

Raum finished cleaning himself up, before tossing the cloth onto the table beside Loki. "That was good stress relief, Prince Loki." He said with a chuckle.

Loki smirked wearily at Raum's words, before snapping up the cloth and cleaning himself up, before pulling his trousers back on and doing them up again, resolving to go take a bath, before going about his duties. "Much needed stress relief." He agreed, turning to look at Raum a moment.

Raum merely nodded to him, before moving to sat back on his bunk, his own clothes done back up. He sat back down and picked up his sword again, going back to work, never looking at Loki and never saying anything else. Acting as if the raven haired prince wasn't even there. But Loki was used to that. It was how it always was. They used each other for sex, and then went their seperate ways, never speaking to each other outside the moment. There was no love between them, it was merely sex.

Loki tossed the cloth toward where the dirty clothes were and left the barracks. He slipped back through the servents halls, heading back toward Thor's rooms, where he'd propperly wash up, before going to see about this new body.

* * *

Loki sat down the tool in his hand, staring at the body on the table. This time it was one of their own, a council member and it was annoying Loki, the whole conspiracy. It was poison this time, and he was pretty sure it was poison just like the last two. He gave an aggravated mew and pushed away from the table, going to began pacing the room. He hated physical assassinations, because in his opinion they were so much more complicated to track. Magic, he could track, even with these damned shackles on. This...this took time to think out, to evaluate, and he felt like he was running out of time. Not enough time to put everything together and it was making his head hurt more. He ran his hands through his hair, gripping tightly a moment, before letting go, his boots making a pounding sound on the stone of the floor.

He spun suddenly as the door to the chamber was opening, two throwing knives in his hand aimed at the door and third already released, causing Thor to duck for cover as the throwing knife struck the wood. He'd caught sight of the fear on Loki's face before ducking. When he raised up, Loki was giving him an aggravated look, sheathing the remaining throwing knives, and stalked over to the door frame, yanking the third out, hiding it away again. "You shouldn't barge in on people." Loki told him dryly.

"I was actually trying to be quiet." Thor said with a smirk, that boarded on goofy.

"You are as about as quiet as Grendal." Loki replied coldly, and saw the hurt look on Thor's face. He rolled his eyes and turned away. He headed back toward the table. "What do you want, Thor?"

"Are you mad at me, Loki?" Thor asked instead of answering Loki's question.

"No, I'm trying to work. Go away, Thor." Loki said, not looking back at him. He didn't need Thor to see the blush. But instead of retreating, Thor approached.

"Does this have anything to do with what happened earlier, Loki?" Thor asked softly, stopping behind Loki.

Loki swallowed hard and stared at the dead body for a long moment. "Don't, Thor...that's the last thing I wish to discuss right now. It...that...I..." Loki shut his mouth, not wanting to be drawn into the conversation, for once, not sure what his words should be.

Thor smiled softly, and lay a hand on Loki's shoulder. "Its fine, Loki. We wont speak of it again." He said simply letting go and moving to walk around to the other side of the table, looking down at the councilman's body. "Do we know how he died?" He asked Loki, changing the subject for Loki's benefit.

"Poison. I would reason to guess the same kind of poison that the assassin's used, but I should know soon or enough." Loki said with a sigh, looking at the far table where a chemstry set was working. "If this had been magic, it would have been easier to trace...but no, they had to chose physical ways of assassination." Loki growled.

"So? Thats a problem?" Thor asked.

Loki picked up the tool on the table and threw it across the room in frustration then slammed his hands on the table giving Thor a furious expression. "I'm magic, Thor! And right now, my mind is broken! So yes, it's a problem! I'm running out of time!" He cried.

Thor was taken back a moment, leaning back, before he leaned forward, his hands on the table, their faces almost touching. "So push past the broken. You're still in there Loki!" He said. "I know you, you are brilliant at everything that I am not. I couldnt even derive HOW any of these deaths would have happened. You can!"

Loki pushed away from the table and began pacing again, pulling at his hair. "Some one wants Odin off the throne, some one wants war with Niflheim, some one Nidhogg to march through those walls and...destory me...and I cant do anything to stop it. Every time I try, all I can see is Nidhogg standing over me! And he will eat my soul!"

Thor moved from the side of the table, coming around to where Loki was and stepped into his line of pacing, grabbing Loki by the shoulders. "That wont happen, Loki! I wont allow it to happen! If I have to fight Nidhogg myself, I will!" Thor stated strongly. "I swear on the Norns, Loki, and all I hold dear, I will not let Nidhogg take your soul." He added.

Loki stared at Thor, the surprise clear. "Why? After everything I did...why?" He asked in a whisper.

Thor swallowed hard and moved one hand, to Loki's hair, brushing it back from his face. "Because...I...because..." He stumbled for his words. "Because we are two side of the same coin, Loki...because...I need you by my side, especially as king. I'll need your wisdom...your knowledge...I'll need you to keep me from failing." He said softly, still brushing Loki's from his face. "Please, Loki, stay by my side..." Thor said even softer.

Loki stared at him a moment, a rather innocent expression on his face for a moment, an expression Thor knew from their youth, trusting in absolute of what Thor said, at least until his eyes hardened and he pulled away from Thor. "As what, your slave?" He asked in a hiss. "When this is all over, Thor, do I go back to the dungeons or excucited?" He asked in that cold tone. "I already wear your collar."

"Not as my slave! Loki, never as my slave! Rule beside me, I'll find a way! A way you can rule with me! I swear it!" Thor said in a pleading tone, wanting Thor to believe him.

Loki looked at him as he'd lost his mind now, "Rule beside you? Thor the only way I could rule beside you would be as your queen..." He said skeptically. "I couldn't rule beside you any other way and you know it. Not even Odin ruled with his brothers. He'd forbid it and you know it."

"When I'm king, I can change that, I can make it possible." Thor said earneastly.

"Oh, so in the mean time I'm your slave, until the old man kicks off." Loki replied sarcastically.

Thor growled and grabbd a hold of Loki's arm, dragging him closer to him and not letting him go. He felt Loki's flinch as he did, but he refused to let go of him. "Then rule at my side as my queen, if that's what it takes, but stay at my side, Loki. You keep telling me we aren't brothers, then there should be no reason they could speak out against you ruling as my queen if I choose to take a Jotun bride." Thor growled. His arm suddenly snaked around Loki's waist, pulling him against him, his other hand sinking into Loki's hair and pulling his head back enough to capture his lips in a hard possessive kiss. Loki didn't fight back, and yet unlike when it had happened before, he moaned softly, falling lacks against Thor, his eyes fluttering closed. He found himself enjoying the kiss.

But everything in him said this couldn't be happening right now and he forced himself to pull away from Thor, gasping for a breathless, dizzy from the intensity of the kiss and looking at Thor who was panting himself. Loki pulled himself together, lifting his chin. "This is neither the time or place to discuss this..." He said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to work." He added, moving past Thor, then stopped, turning and kissing him deep but quick, before slipping away before Thor could grab hold of him again.

Thor stood staring at him a moment, an emotion he couldn't indentify coursing through him for the moment. But a smile came to his face, either way. "I'll leave you to your work, Loki." He said simply, before retreating from he room.

* * *

It was rather late at night, when Loki returned to Thor's chambers. He'd expected to find Thor asleep, but he wasn't. He was standing on his balcony, Mjollnir at his side. In the far far distance was a reddish glow on the horizan. Loki approached the balcony, staring at the glow. "What is that?" He asked softly, a fear creeping into his voice.

"Its Niflheim..." Thor said. "They're advancing on the far edge of the realm." He said. "Three days. We have three days, Loki."

Loki paled considrably, staring at the glow. "Thats his fire..." He said in a whisper. And felt Thor lay a hand on his shoulder, though Thor said nothing. Loki took a breath. "Its Keir...Keir is here in the palace some where...the body did the same thing when I used the finding spell. I picked up the signiture and was able to follow it into a hall, but there was no phsyical trace of him. I know he's here in the palace." Loki told Thor.

Thor turned to look at him. "Are you sure, Loki?"

"I'd stake my life on it...Thor..I can't fight the god of fear with these..." Loki said, holding up his wrists.

"You wont...its my right as heir to fight him, hes threatening my throne." Thor said, grabbing Mjollnir and turning to head into the bedroom. Loki stared at him a moment in shock, before his eyes flashed and he followed after Thor.

"Thor, you asked me to rule by your side, and then you tell me not to worry about it?" Loki snapped in return. "You have no idea what you're going up against! You heard Errol, he's the god of fear! He uses blood magic!" Loki said, grabbing Thor's arm and stopping him. "You and your hammer would never stand a chance against him!"

"Mjollnir can handle him just fine." Thor said possitively.

"I'm telling you the truth, Thor! You can't fight him! You need a sorcereer! I'm the only one Asgard that stands even the slightest chance! And then I don't even know if I can beat him." Loki stressed, moving to stand in front of Thor as he turned to head on. "Listen to me, just this once, Thor, you can NOT fight Keir." Loki added desprately. "Where are you going?"

"To find Keir, I have to be rid of this threat before I can handle that one." He pointed with Mjollnir toward the balcony and the distance glow beyond.

"Thor, damn it! You don't even know what he looks like, hes almost certainly in disguise and only my magic will reveal him! You can not go hunting what you can't see, you daft fool!" Loki cried as Thor strolled toward his door and reached to open it.

"I have to do this with out you, Loki, because if I release you from the shackles you will be put to death. Those are the only thing keeping the council from dragging you down to the block." Thor said seriously, then left the room, leaving Loki stunned.

Loki stared at the open door for a long moment in shock that Thor would think he was doing the right thing by going after the god of fear with out magic on his side. Oh he got his reasoning perfect. Thor believed he was protecting Loki. But if Thor died, there was no protection for Loki, from any of it. Loki gave an aggravated cry and left the room quickly himself. But instead of running in the direction Thor had gone, he went in the opposite.

* * *

He reached his mother's rooms and motioned the pages aside, before pushing her doors open. Frigga spun from her own balcony to look at Loki in surprise. "Mother, you have to get the keys to these shackles from Odin!" Loki said coming to a stop before the balcony. "If you don't, Thor will most definitely get himself killed!"

Frigga looked confused. "What are you talking about, Loki?"

"Keir, the god of fear is in the palace, he's responsible for the deaths. He wants the war. It feeds him, the fear from the war feeds him. I told Thor he was in the palace and the honor bound bastard went after him, to protect me." Loki said with a wild hand gesture.

Frigga looked at Loki, coming to him. "How can you be sure, Loki?"

"I used ...I used blood magic to find out." Loki admitted. Frigga hissed, the disapproval clear.

"Blood magic is evil, Loki!" She said.

"Its all I had to work with!" Loki replied, not wanting to explain. "Will you get the key from Odin so I can save your son?" He demanded.

Frigga drew herself up to her full height and took Loki's hand. "Come with me." She said, and they left her rooms quickly, moving down the hall a couple doors. As with before, Frigga motioned the pages and guards away from Odin's study and led Loki inside.

Odin, in his armour, looked up from the planning table, were his generals stood with him. "What is the meaning of this?" Odin asked gruffly at seeing his wife, then saw who she'd brought. "Frigga...I understand how much you want me to talk to Loki, but now is not the time." Odin said with a gesture to the table.

"Oh you self rightous bastard!" Loki snapped at that, letting go of Frigga's hand and storming toward the table. "I didn't ask her to bring me in here to talk! Give me the key to the shackles or Keir is going to destory your son!" Loki spat. Guards were already moving into the room, but Frigga turned and held up both hands, stopping them.

"What are you talking about?" Odin said, standing straighter.

"The God of Fear is in this palace, most definitely in disguise and he will kill Thor. Thor has gone after him. But with out my magic to reveal him and even protect Thor, he doesn't stand a chance against Keir!" Loki said, his mind working quickly, already forming a back up plan. It was a reckless back of plan, but it could work.

Odin stared at Loki a long moment, before looking at Frigga. "I believe him, Odin..." Frigga said softly. Odin started to open his mouth to reply, to explain why he couldn't just hand over the key, when the generals spoke.

"Sire, remember what this outcast has done..." One said.

"He is jotun..." another interjected. Loki's eyes began bleeding red at that. But he took a deep breath and forced it out of his mind for now, focusing instead at the problem and he smiled coldly at the generals, then turned his gaze on Odin as he drew himself up regally.

"No key, Odin?" He asked in a soft voice. "Very well, but if Thor dies tonight, it'll be on your head." Loki said, before he left Odin's study, breaking into a run as he hit the hall. He ran for all he was worth, which he was one of the fastest in Asgard at running. He reached the doors to his own chambers and drew a breath and a throwing knife from its hiding place. "If I have to continue using blood magic, I will." He said to himself as he sliced his hand open and smeared the blood along the center seam, and began willing it to work. He could feel the drain, he knew this quiet possibly might be the last thing he did, but he had to. After a moment, the doors opened to him and Loki gave a sigh of relief, before heading inside and getting ready.

* * *

Thor had stopped at one point, catching the reddish glow from another view a different balcony and he sighed softly to himself, studying it. All he knew was he had to protect Asgard. He had to protect the people, his friends, his parents. And he had to protect Loki. He wasn't going to loose him again.

"Its a fear inspiring sight, is it not?" Came a soft voice from behind Thor and he turned a bit, to see a tall dark skinned man. Something about the man, didn't set quiet well with Thor. He looked at him, sure he'd seen him some where before. But couldn't place him.

"It will be stopped." Thor said possitively, turning to leave.

"Do you really believe that, Prince Thor? Or do you merely tell yourself that for your own benefit, because you're afraid of failur?" The man asked with a cold smile. Thor had just been starting to step into the throne room when he stopped.

He turned to face the man, who stalked right past him on into the throne room causually, looking around. "Its you...from the banquet the other night..." Thor said as he realized.

"Oh yes, it's me." The man answered with a charming smile. "Loki has been a wonderful pawn all this time. So much fear...so much insecurity, all from being under your shadow." The man said.

"What do you mean, Loki has been a wonderful pawn?" Thor demanded, he was already in his armour which he was glad of, because he was sure he'd just found Keir.

"Simple. Ive been using Loki...for quiet a long time...since your corranation actually." Keir said turning to face Thor, still smiling. "His fear of not being one of you was so strong, it was easy to latch on to him. Of course, that all proved to be true, but none the less." Keir said with a smirk.

Thor gave an enraged cry and lunged for Keir, swinging his hammer at him, but Keir danced nimbly out of the way with a laugh. "I'm not quiet the god of anger, but you've certainly got some fear I can use, and when Niflhiem arrives, I'll feast on the fear of the people of Asgard." Keir said with a sneer.

* * *

Loki was out of his rooms quickly, his own armour on his body, minus his helmet, he couldn't find the damn thing. It didnt matter, not now. He ran down the halls, the emerald green cloak flowing behind him as he did. He turned a corner and ran directly in Sif and the warriors three who suddenly armed themselves at the sight of Loki in his armour, blocking him. "Oh for fucks,sake!" Loki snapped. "Get out of the way! No, better yet, come with me!" Loki said, and nimbly slipped between Fandal and Volstagg, but Sif grabbed his arm, pulling him to a stop.

Loki turned in her direction with hate and resentment on his face. "If you do not let me go, Thor is going to die!" He hissed coldly.

Fandal gave a weak laugh, as if Loki were joking. "Come now, Loki, how is Thor going to die?" He said.

"He's about to face off against the God of Fear." Loki replied coldly, but Sif still hadn't let go of Loki's arm.

"You lie, Loki, thats all you're good for." Sif replied just as coldly.

"I'd lie about Thor's life? I'd let Thor die, for me?" Loki demaned in reply, and in a sudden move, he twisted nimbly from Sif's grip, then swung low, slidding his leg between hers and laying her out on the ground. "I will not let Thor scarafice himself for me!" Again Loki was racing off down the hall. The warriors three helped Sif up then they ran after Loki.

* * *

Keir used his magic to push Thor across the floor. Every time Thor tried to pick up Mjollnir to take a strike at Keir, the God of Fear would strike him another blast of magic, that seemed effertless. But still Thor struggled to get back up. "Come now, Thor, give it up. Give up and I'll let you live...keep you as a pet." Keir said.

"Fuck you." Thor growled, struggling up to his knees, still gripping the handle of Mjollnir.

Keir gave a deep sigh. "So be it, Thor." He said, his whole body beginning to glow red as he summoned up a killing blow. Then he suddenly stumbled forward as he was struck in both shoulders by throwing knives, knocking him out of his concentration of the spell. Keir turned to look at the double doors.

Loki was running down the stairs, more knives in his hands and he threw another set, which Keir dodged easily. Keir threw a blast of energy at Loki, but the Trickster dropped to his knees and slid behind a pillar instead. "Well well, the trickster has come to your rescue, Thor."

"Loki! Go!" Thor yelled out.

"Leave him alone, Keir, hes no match for you!" Loki called from behind the pillar, catching his breath. There was a clammering of running feet and Loki risked a glance to see Sif and the warriors three.

"Thor!" Sif cried seeing the Thunder god stumbling to his knees. Keir shot another blast at Thor, knocking him back down, Mjollnir skidding across the floor. Loki was watching this from behind a pillar. He took a deep breath even as Keir knocked Siff and the warriors three down and he sliced both hands open, dropping the throwing knives and reaching deep into himself, drawing every little bit of magic he could pull up.

The energy was radiating off of him, and he could feel the strain, even as he pushed himself to his feet and moved to step around the pillar and advance slowly out toward Keir who was standing over Thor with a blade of pure magic. Getting ready to deliever the killing blow. Keir looked up to see Loki and smirked. "My arent we suddenly brave. You dont even like this man."

"You know nothing about me, Keir." Loki said, straining to keep moving forward even as he felt the magic build and his own energy draining. As he advanced closer, he formed the spell clearly in his mind.

"Loki! What are you doing?" Thor croked, watching from where he lay, struggling to sat up again.

"Shut up, Thor." Loki snapped as he went down on one knee. And with a groan, pushed himself back up. Using this much blood magic, could very well cost him, his own life. Antoinment he supposed. Or maybe...love. This thought had hit Loki the moment he'd come through to main doors to see Thor being blasted down. That he did love Thor.

Keir laughed at this. "Hate...I should have been the God of Hate, I'd have THE greatest meal right here." He said, but didn't ease up on Thor, looking down at him. That was all Loki needed, he lunged forward once he could, grabbing ahold of Keir. And loosed the spell. They both burst into flames, their screams of pain as they wrestled in the flames filling the throne room. But Loki controlled the flames and kept them from spreading, focusing them completely on himself and Keir. While Keir burned, Loki did not. Loki would only learn why, at a much later time. All he knew was at the moment it hurt more then anything ever had, and the drain from having to use blood magic as it was, was pushing him toward unconciousness along with the pain.

He had to struggle not to fall into that and stay with Keir as the God of Fear burned alive. At least until Keir finally managed to break free and shoved Loki away. The God of Magic and Mischief went tumbling backwards, the flames around him dying as he fell backwards. The last thing he remembered, was seeing the flaming body of Keir jumping from one of the windows, to become a black eagle and take to the sky. He waited to hit the marble floor and fill a new sensation of pain.

But that never came. Stronge arms caught him and he managed to look up to see that it was Thor holding him, the concern and worry filling the Thunder god's face. "Loki, what were you thinking?" Thor asked, craddling the raven haired god.

"That I couldn't let you die..." Loki managed to reply, before passing out.

"Thor, Thor, are you alright?" Sif came running over, dropping beside them.

Thor gathered Loki into his arms fully and merely looked at her a moment before drawling a breath. "I have to get him to the healers. Im fine, Sif. Now I need to know that Loki will be."

"He saved your life...can you believe it..." Fandal said in surprise and awe.

Thor merely gave them a look, tired and not in the mood, as he got himself to his feet, carrying Loki, who was limp in his arms. The warriors three and Sif watched in surprise and confussion as Thor carried Loki from the throne room as the guards rushed forward, some one wanting to know what happened. A moment later as Thor passed out the doors, Odin appeared to step out of their way, turning to watch Thor carrying Loki past him.

Frigga was at the end of the hall and gave a cry at seeing the limp form of Loki in Thor's arms. "Hes not dead mother, but I must get him to the healers." Thor told her.

"And see one yourself, Thor, please!" Frigga said. Thor nodded and continued on. Frigga turned back to see Odin speaking to the captain of the guards. She went over.

"Sire, the Lady Sif and the Warriors Three say they can witness that it was indeed Keir but he escaped. But it was Loki and not they, who saved Thor's life..."

"But how, his magic is locked off." Odin said after the captain told them what Siff and the others had told him about the fire.

"Blood magic, Odin, he used blood magic because it was all he had left." Frigga said, something her tone, even as she buried herself in Odin's arms. Blood magic was outlawed in Asgard, and in everyone elses eyes, would only be a bigger strike against Loki when it was learned he knew any.

Odin wrapped his arms around Frigga and looked off up the hall to where Thor had vanished carrying Loki. "By the Gods..." Odin breathed, knowing the council would use this as further evidence against Loki. He sagged in his armour, feeling that great weight again. The Council couldn't see past what Loki was, what his nature was. They couldn't see that he was a thoughtful young man, that in the end, he understood what it meant to be in the position he was in for the better of the people around him. That he knew what good to do, and what bad not to do. All they could see were the tricks, the mischief, and the havok his own confusion and pain had caused only a year before. And now, Odin thought, perhaps Thor had been right, that some one had been controlling Loki the year before, for those had not been acts of the child he'd brought up along side his own son. The Council was not going to see or understand, that underneath everything thing else Loki felt for Thor, was a deep and strong love.

* * *

Thor stayed beside Loki's bed all night, refusing to leave. Sif and the Warriors three had tried to coax him away, but he'd refused. Frigga had brought him something to eat and sat with him for awhile. And once Thor had nodded off, only to wake to find Odin standing at the foot of Loki's bed, looking worn out and tired, his hands behind his back, gazing down at Loki almost saddly. He caught Thor looking at him and merely nodded to Thor, before turning and leaving the healing room with out a word.

Thor had forced himself to stay awake after that, no matter how tired he was. He had to know that Loki would be okay, that all was well. Frigga had told him that Loki had confessed to using blood magic. For what Loki had done to save Thor, he must have used all his engery and blood magic to do it and still Keir had escaped. Thor vowed silently to Norns, that he would end Keir's life, no matter what. He had been the source of all of Loki's fear and pain, he must have still been working on him even after the fall. How much had he been in control with the events on earth? With Keir escaping, he supposed he'd have a chance to find that out later. For the moment, he just needed to know Loki was okay and would recover.

It was some times toward dawn, when a soft whimper came from the bed and Thor sat forward, Loki turned his head in Thor's direction and his fingers flexed. "Loki?" Thor called softly, reaching for his hand.

"Don't tell me you've sat there all night?" Came a soft dry reply, before Loki's eyes fluttered open. He looked exhausted and haggered, pale and drawn, but other wise alright.

"Of course I did, I had to know you would be alright." Thor answered with a weary smirk and Loki snorted faintly, closing his eyes again, but he hadn't pulled his hand away from Thor's.

"You're such a fool, Thor. I told you not to go after Keir." He said softly, as he lay there, watching him. "Really, for once, you could have listened to me..."

"Really, Loki? If I had...it could have been worse." Thor said softly and saw Loki's green eyes flash a moment, before the God of Magic and Mischief closed them with a deep sigh.

"I can't do that again, Thor. I can't use blood magic again, like that. The next time will probably kill me..." Loki said softly, sounding tired again.

Thor leaned forward, enough to raise Loki's hand and kissed the knuckles. "You wont, the next time, I'll see to that, Loki. I wished you hadn't done it that way, but...thank you, Loki...for the rescue." Thor said softly, but honest and a small smile came to Loki at those words, but it was fleeting.

"I'm tired, Thor, I'm going back to sleep and heal some more." He merely muttered, closing his eyes again.

"Of course, Loki. Rest. But I'm staying." Thor said, he heard a soft snort from Loki in amusement, before the raven haired god drifted back to sleep.


End file.
